An Adventure for a New Rider
by Missy 63
Summary: About 20 years after Eragon leaves, an elf girl named Amathist dreams of adventure, but her parents have been keeping her in Ellesméra for the 18 years of her life. One day Queen Arya makes an announcement about an egg she's been having trouble with. When Amathist finds out about this, she wants to try. But what happens when the egg hatches? OCxOC? REQUESTS AVAILABLE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Mysterious Secret and Hopeful Surprise

**Hello readers. To be honest, this is my first fanfiction. I hope it is good. Please review after you read this so I know how I did, and if I need to change anything. If it is good, I ****will continue. Thanks for ****reading! I hope you enjoy! _**

**I would like to add that Amathist is the main character, her mother is Lorane, and her father is Aaron. Lorane is the middle child between Eragon and Murtagh (Murtagh being oldest, Eragon being youngest), just to clear things up.**

"The egg carriers are back! They're letting people try to hatch the egg again!" Amathist shouted with excitement.

Her purple-amethyst colored eyes shone brightly with joy and excitement beneath her dark brown hair with slight blond highlights, waist length. She was rushing to get ready, running all throughout the house in the proses with her abnormal speed, even for an elf. She was the fastest of her kind, but not all that good when it came to magic or using a sword, but was very good with a bow and arrows. But to be on the safe side, she always had both sword, and bow and arrows on her.

"You know how we don't want to risk you becoming a rider. We want to know that you are and always will be safe." Her father said calmly. "If you leave, your mother and I won't be able to relax about your safety. Why don't you just let it go?"

'Why do they do this every time they come? I'm not a little girl any more, AND I'm the fastest out of all the elves.' She thought to herself annoyed. "I'm _NOT_ a little kid anymore! I can defend myself; I'm the fastest of all the elves, and I'm 18 years old now! I want adventure! I want freedom! Why don't you guys get that?! You've been keeping me here for all of my life!" she shouted.

Just then her mother walked in, looking as pale as a ghost, with a fearful look in her emerald green eyes. "Amathist-err…Amy, why don't you go to your room? I need to speak with your father."

"Lorane, what happened?!" asked her father, Aaron.

"Mother!Are you alright?!" Amy had never seen her mother like this.

"Yes, I just need to speak to Aaron in private. So Amy, can you go to your room?" "Err….Sure" Amy said, then went into the hallway that leads to her room, but stopped a few steps in, and started to listen to them. First she heard her mother.

"Queen Arya made an announcement about the egg bringers. She said that anyone who didn't try the egg yet has to in order to find out if it is even alive anymore! And that includes OUR Amathist!" she said in a hushed voice.

Her father sighed. "Then what choice do we have? I mean, if it does hatch for her, then at least she would be with her uncle. He is your brother after all, right?"

"Yes, but he brings nothing but trouble, that Eragon!"

Now THAT took Amathist by surprise. 'I'm related to Eragon!?' Her father's voice then snapped her out of her thoughts. "Her Uncle Eragon doesn't just bring trouble. He saved everyone from Galbatorix! How is that trouble?"

"You never know what he's going to do." She said calmly. "He's full of surprises, a mystery to all. I don't trust him."

Aaron gave a sigh. "You know we can't hide this from her, don't you?"

"Yes, but still…Alright, Let's bring her down."

'OH CRAP!' she thought, running to her room. She was in her room before her dad even turned the corner into the hallway, past where she was hiding. He stopped at her door and said "Amy, why don't you come outside with us." And then went back by his wife.

After she calmed down, Amy left her room. When she walked down the few steps outside, she asked "What were you talking about? Is something wrong?"

Her father was the one to reply. "We did have something to tell you-"

"Did?" Her mother questioned, slightly concerned.

He just rolled his brown eyes and continued. "We did have something to tell you, but I know you were listening to the whole thing. When we mentioned your uncle, I heard you gasp." He said with a smirk, whereas Amy was just thinking 'Dang it!'

"Hahahahahaha, busted!" Aaron laughed.

"Alright, alright, you caught me." She said putting her hands up. "But you can't blame me for being worried-and curious."

"As I've heard being said 'Curiosity killed the cat.' And I think it's true." Lorane remarked.

"O.K, O.K, O.K. Can we just go? PLEASE?!" Amy was just too excited to wait. When her parents gave her the O.K, she bolted. Her parents were yelling something at her but she couldn't care less at the moment. All she wanted to do was get to the city square where the egg will be. As she runs through the city, some elves were giving her weird looks, whereas others were just like 'yeah, I could see her doing that'.

When she reached the city square, she saw someone she didn't expect. She saw Queen Arya by the egg on its pedestal. She had Firnen, her green dragon, by her side. She was looking around as if worried, but had a hopeful look in her eyes. When she saw Amathist coming, she smiled and walked over to her.

"Hello, Amathist. How are you doing?" the Queen asked.

"Hello, your highness. My mother, father, and I are great. Umm…But now I like to be called Amy."

"O.K Amy. So are you here to see if the egg will hatch for you?"

"Yes. I am. Why hasn't-"suddenly Amy was interrupted.

"Oh my! I haven't seen you since you were….probably about 2!" an elf called over. He was one of the egg bringers.

'He looks familiar, but I don't know how.' Amy thought. "I'm sorry, but who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"You really don't remember me? Then again it's been about 16 years. I used to babysit you before Eragon needed me to go help him." The stranger replied.

"Wait…My Uncle Eragon!?" Now she was confused.

"Yes. You're Uncle Eragon."

"Now, now, Orrin. Leave her be." Arya interrupted.

'Thank you' Amy thought. And just then, her parents arrived. And they looked tired. "Just because I ran here didn't mean you had to." And before they could reply, Orrin finished walking over by the little group of Amy, her parents, and Queen Arya.

"So" Orrin said, "You're here to try the egg, so I'll show you where it is." He continued, and then started to walk off with Amy, whom had a hand on the hilt of her sword, starting to get paranoid about Orrin. Whereas the others stayed behind, using a shared bond to communicate privately.

'_I hope Murtagh doesn't make a surprise appearance.'_ Arya said. _'He tends to do that._'

'_Why? He's our family, even if Amathist doesn't know it yet.'_ Aaron admitted. Lorane just stayed quiet and listened to them while watching Amy approach the egg.

'_I told him about her and he said that he'll be back soon so he could meet her. And when he says "Soon" he means it. Thorn seemed really anxious as well to meet her.'_ Arya was watching the sky with a worried look on her face, wondering if she was just hearing things, or if there was a dragon in the sky, a BIG one. She shared this with the others, and her fears were true. A dragon was coming. And she knew who it was.

Amy was at the pedestal with the egg on it, marveling how it looked. It was the same color as her eyes, purple-amethyst, and it had silvery looking veins all over it. She was about to put her hand on it when she too, started to hear something, and froze. She knew that sound only too well, and it was a dragon. And judging by everyone's faces, no one else should be coming on a dragon. She didn't know what to do.

'Should I run? Should I try the egg?' She thought, afraid, she didn't know what to do, so she ran over to Arya and said "Is it O.K if I try tomorrow? Is there supposed to be another dragon coming? OH MY GOD! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She was getting too freaked out.

"You can try tomorrow. Just go home and relax, I know who it is. Don't-"Just then, she was cut off, the beating of the dragon's wings was too loud to be heard over now. And Arya could see something was wrong now. Amy was starting to get shaky, and she put her head in her hands, wincing. A second later, her knees buckled and she fell down into her knees, bending down, head in her hands, still wincing from….something.

Arya bent down on her knees, Lorane and Aaron ran by her side, too terrified for their daughter to speak, "Amy, what's wrong?!" Arya asked. But Amy couldn't reply, her head hurt so much. So Arya went into Amy's mind to see what was wrong, but found it almost right away. _'THORN! Get out of Amy's head! You're over whelming her!'_ and almost immediately, he left.

But Amy had no idea what happened. When she was trying to get up, she almost fell, so her parents helped her up, but a minute later only her head felt a little weird. "Oww….What was that?"

"That was your Uncle Murtagh's dragon, Thorn." Just after Arya said that, Thorn and Murtagh started to circle above the clearing, looking for a good place to land.

Amy looked up and, at seeing the giant dragon, broke into a sprint home in the middle of saying "I'll be at home!" to her mom, dad, and Queen Arya.

'This can't be right. Why would my let his dragon do that? Where-. 'She broke out of her thoughts by yelling from the city square, but mainly by something else, a tugging on her mind, sort of like a nudge in the right direction. And it wanted her to go back to the city square!

'Well whatever it is, it can wait. I'm not going back there!' She thought just as she reached her house. She went into her room and lay down on her bed, trying to calm down.

City Square

"How could you let Thorn do that!?" Lorane Screamed.

Murtagh put his hands up. "Hey, he broke off the connection. How was I supposed to know what he'd be up to?"

Arya sighed. "It's not Murtagh's fault. Thorn just got excited, and a little carried away. Anyway, what brings you here? All though, I think I know."

"And I think you're right if you're thinking what I'm thinking. Who was the girl that went running off? Was that her?"

"Yes. That was Amy." Said Lorane

"Amy?"

"Amathist, she prefers to be called Amy now." Aaron supplied

"Ah. Why was she here? Was she going to try the egg?"

"Yes she was going to try the egg!" this was starting to annoy Lorane.

"O.K!" he shouted back, starting to head for Amy's home.

**Amy's P.O.V**

When I got home, I couldn't think straight. And there was that annoying tugging still. When I tried to push it away, it just came back even worse. I thought it was because of the whole mental breakdown thing, so I just went to the kitchen so I could make some tea. While that's brewing, I took my sword off and put it in my room on its hook on the wall, and did the same with my bow, the arrows, and the 2 daggers my mom and dad don't really know about that I keep in my boots. One in each, you can never be too careful.

I heard the tea pot whistling, and as I was leaving my room, but I decided to keep on me one of my boot-daggers, and my sword, all thanks to being paranoid. I got my tea and sat down at the kitchen table thinking about the day's events. But there wasn't that much considering it was only 11:30 P.M.

While I'm drinking my tea, I start to hear footsteps. Someone was coming up the stairs to the front door, then knocks on the door. 'Why are my parents knocking? Only one way to find out.' I got up, and quietly went to the door, but when I looked out the window it wasn't my mom and dad, it was someone else. I don't know him, but I'm not taking any chances. I took out my sword, and it seemed like he didn't hear anything though. But he said "Hello? Come on Amy, I know you're in there."

Then I opened the door, but before I did, I put my sword behind the wall where he can't see it. When I opened the door, he seemed relieved for some reason. "Oh thank god, are you alright?" He said it as if he were really serious about the question. "Umm. I suppose so….Wait, how do you know my name? And who are you?" Now I'm starting to freak out again. And it looked as if he noticed my sword sheath was empty, and my boot dagger.

He looked down at the ground, as if thinking, then back at me. "I'm Murtagh, your half-uncle, Eragon's half-brother. Queen Arya told me about you last time I was here, and I came back because I wanted to meet you."

He knew I didn't trust him though from my expression. He started to reach a hand out to me, to try and get me to relax, I'd assume, and started to talk again. "Hey, I understand. You just met me but-"Then I cut him off by grabbing my sword (the hilt is dark brown like my hair, the blade is purple like my eyes) and I pointed it at him saying "How do I know I can trust you?" Murtagh pulled his hand away from me and reached for his sword, but stopped himself and instead took a step back, hands up. "Hey. I'm not going to hurt you. To be honest, I also came to ask your mother, and father something, too. But I really did want to meet you, and back in the city square Thorn got excited, and he broke the connection that dragons have with riders, the bond. I didn't know what he was going to do.-"

If he said anymore, I couldn't hear it. All of the sudden my head started pounding, and I couldn't see anything, it was as if my eyes were closed, but instead of seeing black, it was red, blood red. My head hurt so much I ended up falling to the ground again like how I did in town square, head in my hands, wincing in pain.

Then a deep voice roared in my head. _"How dare you point your blade at my Rider!" _

'_Wh-what?! Wh-who are you? How are you in my head!?'_

But the deep voice just laughed, said _"Consider this a warning."_ Then the voice left, and I could see and hear normally again.

A minute or 2 after my head stopped pounding, I looked up to see my sword about 4 feet away so I couldn't reach it, and then I realized that Murtagh was…..holding me and carrying me to the couch. He carefully placed me on the couch, then went and got my sword from the ground, came back and placed it quietly on the table.

And just then, my mom, dad, and Queen Arya walked in the door. Wait….Queen Arya?!

Oh god, what did I do?

**Normal P.O.V**

"Now before you can yell, scream, or even say anything, let me explain what happened." While Murtagh explained what happened, Amy managed to calm down. She put her sword back in her sheath and chose to go make tea for everyone while they talked. When the tea was done Amy brought it in on a tray and handed it out.

Then there was a long silence, so Amy spoke. "Murtagh-err…Uncle Murtagh, are you really a Rider?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Yes, I am. How did you find out? I never told you."

"Well, this was very shortly after I pointed my sword at you, Uncle Murtagh. When my head started to hurt, a lot, all I could see was red. Like how when your eyes are closed, you see black, but it was red instead, and if Uncle Murtagh said anything after that, I couldn't hear…anything. Then this deep voice…..roared in my head, and it said 'How dare you point your blade at my Rider!' so I just figured…" Amy explained.

Lorane, Aaron, and Arya looked at Murtagh with a mixture of surprise and shock. He was looking at Amy the same way. "Thorn said he was just telling you not to point your sword at me. I didn't know he did it like _that_. I'm going to go talk to him."

"I'll come with. It seems like he doesn't like me all that much and I would like to know why." Amy was only too confused about the matter, but she also wanted so see if that was where that annoying tugging would bring her, the city square, and if not, she could easily slip away from her Uncle.

Murtagh thought about this for a moment. "Yeah, alright, let's go then."

"Great!" Amy replied, as cheerfully as she could. "Bye mother, bye father, bye Queen Arya."

**With Amy and Murtagh (Amy P.O.V)**

We just left the house, and the tugging was more persistent than ever. It's starting to seriously irritate me now, and Uncle Murtagh seemed to notice the dramatic change in my mood. When I was in the house, I was happy and cheerful, but now I'm irritated and annoyed. "Are you alright?" and my assumption was correct about him noticing.

"Umm…Yeah, I'm fine." The way I said that wasn't very convincing. "My head just feels kind of weird. That's all."

"How come, it's not because of Thorn, is it? If it is, I'm really sorry-"

I raised my hand to stop him; I think I can trust him. "It wasn't because of Thorn. It's….complicated. There's a…..tugging, sort of….like someone or something is tugging on my mind. And now it's more persistent than ever, it's as if it's trying to lead me somewhere. I think it's the city square, but I'm not sure, so I figured I could find out what it is." When I looked at him to see what he thought of it, it looked like he didn't know what to make of it, like he was confused, which I understand.

"Hmmm….How long has this been going on?"

"Almost a year, I think. Why?" I'm way too confused.

There was a pause. "The same amount of time the egg has been here. Arya said that she just has it stay here in Ellesméra. I wonder…..We better hurry, it's getting dark." And no matter how much I asked, he wouldn't tell me what he was thinking.

When we got to the city square, it was dark, the egg bringers guarding the egg made fires around the egg so they could see better than how they did in the dark. They looked at each other when they saw my uncle and me. One said, "What is your business here? It is late."

Uncle Murtagh beat me to the answer. "I came to check on my dragon, I brought my niece with me so she could try the egg." I looked at him in surprise at the second part. But the guards weren't going to trust us that easily.

"You need to have permission from Queen Arya to try the egg. Now check on your dragon and be gone!" was all the guard said

THAT made me mad! "HEY! YOU CAN'T TALK TO _MY_ UNCLE MURTAGH LIKE THAT! And do you remember that girl who came to try the egg, ended up falling to the ground, got up, and ran when the red dragon started circling?!"

That took Murtagh by surprise, but it took the guard by shocking surprise. "Oh my, I am very sorry, please excuse my behavior. And yes, I remember her, why?"

I stepped into the light and out of the shadows so they could see me. "_I_ am that girl. _I_ got permission from her before, and it still stands!" as I got more and more angry, the fire started to flare up. 'Oh crap, I never told him about my magic!' I started to make the mental connection when my head started to sting a little, then he put his barriers down and allowed me in.

"_You alright? You're making the fire flare up."_

"_Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you about my magic…." _ Was all I said.

"_Ok, what's wrong with your magic?"_

"_I don't have to say what I want something to do in the Ancient Language, or English for that matter. I just have to think it, but things tend to happen I don't mean to happen. Things tend to just….happen….sometimes. That's what happened with the fire, because I was getting so mad."_ I admitted, kind of embarrassed.

"_Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for telling me."_

"_Thanks for understanding."_ Then I left his mind, ending the connection.

I walked past the guard that was in front of the egg. When I got to the dragon egg, it seemed as if the egg was the source of the tugging. So, I relaxed, put my hand on the egg.

To Be Continued…..

A/N: I'm sorry it is so long, I got a little carried away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The adventure begins

**Hello again, fanfic readers. To be honest, this is my first fanfic. Here is chapter 2. If you can, please let me know how I did, if I need to fix anything, and so on in a review. Hope you enjoy!**

**Amy P.O.V****  
**After I relaxed, mentally and physically, I placed my hand on the egg. But I ended up screaming shortly after, even after I relaxed.  
"AAAAH!"  
Uncle Murtagh must have been really worried because he sprinted up to me from Thorn mid conversation. "What happened?! Are you alright?!"  
I was kind of short of breath from screaming. "Yeah... I'm fine... But-but it moved! The egg moved!" I knew I was pale and shaking, afraid of what may happen. Yet excited at the same time, it was very unlike me. I'm always careful and cautious about stuff like this.  
But Uncle Murtagh seemed excited and thrilled about it, "What!? It moved!"  
"Yes, it started to shake! Why?"  
"I think you're going to find out soon. Just watch. I'll get Arya and your parents down here."  
I didn't know what to say to that so I continued to watch the egg. It was shaking, a lot, and started to squeak. And cracks started to form on its purple surface.  
I looked down the road and saw my mother, father, and Queen Arya.  
'Wow. That was quick.' I thought at the sight of them. My parents looked worried, but curious. Queen Arya looked excited and relived.  
My mother and father hung back by Uncle Murtagh. Queen Arya came up by me.  
"I knew you were special, Amy, and this is the proof. You were the one the dragon wanted."  
Just then, the baby dragon's head came out of the egg. The scales were amethyst purple, like my eyes, and silver (A/N: Some of them are purple, and some are silver. Like some goldfish), had silver claws, and silvery eyes. Its wings were the same, but the membrane in between the bones was slightly lighter than the purple scales. It looked at Arya for a short time, and then looked at me. The purple eyes didn't leave me, and I held its gaze. It felt as if I were in some sort of trance, unable to look away. Without thinking, I put my right hand out to the baby dragon. When its head touched my hand, there was a painful sting and my blood felt as if it was boiling, but it felt kind of nice though. I don't know how but it did, it was relaxing. A minute or two the pain stopped, and my blood felt cool. I looked at my hand and gasped.

'The gedwëy ignasia! I'm a rider!' Was all I thought, full of excitement. Then I remembered something.  
"Hey! So you were the one that has been messing with my head all this time!" I said, laughing a little. I held my hand out by the dragon, palm upward, and it climbed up onto my shoulder and sat there, then nodded. I walked over to the others, dragon still on my shoulder. They gave me weird looks, which didn't surprise me.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Why is there a dragon on your shoulder?" Lorane asked. She seemed to know the answer already though. All Amy had to do was show her palm with the gedwëy ignasia to her mother. When Lorane, Aaron, Murtagh, and Arya saw it, they all broke out in huge smiles. The fact that Lorane and Aaron broke out smiling surprised Amy. Then Murtagh shouted "I think this calls for celebration!" throwing his hands in the air. Everyone agreed to this. Queen Arya had to get back to her home since it was late. So, as the four of them, Murtagh, Aaron, Lorane, and Amy, walked back to the house, they were talking about where Murtagh would stay, insisting he stayed with them until he gave in to it. Amy was more focused on keeping her dragon flying off.

"Hey, Uncle Murtagh, did Thorn try flying off this much right after he hatched for you?" she asked.

"No, they don't know how to fly after they hatch. Wait….let it fly." He looked like he was thinking.

Amy let go and it flew so fast, only she could see it because only _she_ can go that fast. _'Wow, you have the same sort of speed enhancement as me!'_

"_So it seems."_ Replied a feminine voice.

She gasped. "Uncle Murtagh, how long does it take a dragon to learn to talk like we do?"

"Usually at least a few months, why?"

"She talked, the dragon talked!"

He looked at Amy in surprise. "Wow. This little dragon continues to surprise me. Wait, she?"

"Her voice, it's….mysterious and feminine." Amy added thoughtfully.

"Well…what's her name, then?

'_Do you by chance have a name in mind, little dragonet?'_ she asked.

"_I do not know. What are these big black things flying in my sky?"_

'_Birds, it's called a Raven.'_ Amy answered, pretty amused.

"_Raven, I like it. How do you like it? You are my rider after all."_

'_Raven, I like it. From now on, you will be known as Raven. Now can you come down here where I can see you? We're at home."_ Then she answered her Uncle Murtagh's question. "Her name is Raven." She said just as Raven landed on her shoulder.

**Amy P.O.V**

When I got into the house, I started to show Raven around, starting with my room, or our room for the time being, which she seemed to like. I then showed her the study, where the home library and mirror that my mom, dad, and I use to talk to people is. Right now my mom is using it to talk to someone I've never seen before, so I just tried to ignore it. He looked like an elf; he has silver hair, brown eyes, but kind of reminds me of my mom, which was really strange. I walked out to continue the tour of the house.

I showed her the kitchen, and the living room, then my mom called me into the study. As I headed for the study, Raven decided to adventure the rest of the house, but shortly after I felt a sting of pain in my head as if I had run into a wall. So I yelled, "OW! RAVEN, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"_I ran into something."_ Raven said, a little embarrassed which caused me to sigh.

"What did you run into?" Then I heard Uncle Murtagh start laughing in the living room, so I went to see what he did. "Oh god, Uncle Murtagh what did you do?"

"_I_ did nothing; _Raven_ on the other hand, flew right into the window!" He couldn't stop laughing.

I had to laugh at that as I was heading back to the study. When I walked in I saw that mom was still talking to that man. She must have heard me come in because she asked "What is Murtagh was laughing so much about?" She held the mirror up so he could see my petite body. My clothes showed my body's curves, which made me feel small and vulnerable, but I ignored it as much as I could.

"He watched Raven run into the window." I said, starting to laugh again. At this the man looked inquiringly at mom.

"Raven is her dragon." Mom started to laugh now too.

The man smiled and laughed. "Hahahaha. So how's your dragon, Amathist? She just hatched not all that long ago, so Lorane told me."

"Ummm…fine. I'm sorry, who are you? How do you know my name?" I know mom told him my name, and knowing the luck I've been having today, I think I know the man's name, too.

"You said the same thing to me!" called Uncle Murtagh, whom started laughing again.

I giggled a little, muttering "I did, didn't I?" I was starting to turn around so I could look down the hall way to see what Raven was doing because she was making a lot of noise in the living room, when mom saw the cut on the side of my left arm. It went from the top of my shoulder, all the way down to the knuckles on my hand. I've been hiding it so I wouldn't have to explain and mention the Shade.

"OH MY, what happened to your arm?!" she shrieked. "How long has that been there?"

"Uuuh….it got cut in a fight, and about a week. I've been hiding it so you wouldn't do _that_." I just wanted to keep it as simple as possible, but she never liked simple.

"_What_ fight, with whom?" Now Uncle Murtagh was in the study doorway, listening intently, just like the man in the mirror.

"Hey! He never answered my questions!" I'm not trying to change the subject, I wanted answers.

"I'm your Uncle Eragon; my sister told me your name, now _you_ need to answer your mother's questions."

I glared at him, then sighed knowing I'm stuck. "Alright, I'll talk, just don't interrupt me. It'll be easier to start from the beginning….." I paused to think of how to start.

"I ran into him for the first time about a month ago. I was in the southern part of Ellesméra, which wasn't very smart because of how that's a bad place to be if you aren't and experienced fighter, but I had all my weapons: my bow and arrows, sword, and both my boot daggers. Since I haven't been down there for a while, I was just following the main pathways. It was busy, and about 6:30 P.M, so it was starting to get dark, then someone screamed, I heard blades clashing, yelling, cursing, and then it all went quiet and the smell of blood was in the air, and everyone was running away. I went and ran down an alleyway, not knowing it was a dead end until after I turned the corner. I saw the walls were too flat to climb, so I was trapped unless I went back. Then I heard footsteps, calm, and heavy, as if whoever it was wasn't in a hurry. It was too dark in there for me to see right, so when he turned the corner I couldn't see anything but a shadow. He started to laugh and took a step towards me. I tried to step back, but ran into the wall, forgetting I was at the dead end. I took my bow and an arrow and shot at the shadowy figure, but it froze in the air and fell to the ground in front of him. Since that didn't work, I put the bow away and pulled out my sword. He just laughed and continued walking until we were about 4 or 5 feet apart. I could see him clearly by then. He had maroon hair, red eyes, skin that was as white as white as it could get, and a creepy smirk. He saw I had my sword out, but he didn't take his out of its sheath. He seemed…amused….by my fear of him, but he seemed…..familiar, like I've seen him before, but I know I haven't before then. I didn't dare think of using magic, it would've been like committing suicide, so I made sure I had a good grip on my sword, trying to figure out a way to escape him, but I was trapped from what I could see. So I asked "Who are you? What do you want?" and all he said was "You'll figure out who I am given time." His voice was low, and sharp. He took his sword out; it looked like one I saw in a school book…..Durza's sword. It even had the scratch on it. He ran at me, about to strike out at me with it, when, I don't know how, but I dodged it by ducking under it. I caught him by surprise and I had just enough time to run behind him before he recovered. He swung at me again, and I blocked it with the blade of my sword. This continued, he'd swing and I'd block, then every once and a while, I'd swing and he'd block. With every swing and block I did, I'd take a step back towards the main path. It took a few minutes, but when I got to the opening to the alley, I bolted out of there. He shot fire at me, angry I was getting away, and he got me a couple times, too. The burnt clothes are in my room if you don't believe me. I heard him shout "Don't worry, we'll meet again. Believe me, we will!" And when I looked back, he was gone." And that's how it was. "The injuries I got I healed, but there are some scares. I couldn't heal the scratch on my arm because he must have charmed his sword or something like that, so I couldn't."

"How can there be a Shade in Ellesméra?" Uncle Murtagh asked.

"I don't know, but someone go tell Queen Arya to make sure my room is ready, I'm coming. I'll be there before anything else can go wrong." Uncle Eragon then ended the call.

"I thought he wasn't going to come back." Uncle Murtagh said, confused.

"I guess he is coming back now." My mom said.

"Well...I'm going to tell Arya that Uncle Eragon is coming." I said as i ran out of the study and into my room. I got my sword, boot daggers, and bow and arrows.

"No you're not! You're in enough trouble as it is with that Shade coming after you!" Mom was actually starting to shout.

"You're starting to yell. And I'll take the fastest way. I'll go through the city square since its right in front of the palace. And the city square is right down the road! I'll have Raven circle so if the Shade is looking for me then I'll let u know and go around where he is." Why can't she just trust me? This is why i didn't want to tell anyone about the Shade coming after me!

"Just let her Lorane. If something goes wrong and she lets me know, I can get her out of there in a second." Uncle Murtagh obviously trusts me at least.

"Alright, you can go. Be careful." Finally mom lets me. "If something happens, ether send Raven to tell us, or you tell us."

I got my sword, both boot daggers, and my bow and arrows. I was walking out of my room as I said "Don't worry, I will…. And if the Shade wanted me dead, I would be dead by now, wouldn't I? It's as if he's testing me or something." I stared to mumble to myself, thinking aloud.

I let Raven fly out the door, then I walked out and waited for her to gain enough height for her to keep an eye out for the shade. _"Uh oh, it looks like the shade is in the city square. He's standing right in the middle of it as if he doesn't care about being seen."_

'_Ok thank you for telling me.'_ I told Raven.

Then I told Uncle Murtagh. _'I'm going to go left, even if it is overgrown with plants and has no path, towards the lake. I've been through there more than 10 times for sure, maybe 20. The Shade's in the city square, I have to go around. If anything goes wrong, I'll let you know or send Raven to tell you.'_

'_O.K. Thank you for telling me. Be careful.'_

'_Don't worry, I will. He's coming; I need to go if I'm going to try to fool him.'_ He must have sensed my fear because I knew he was starting to worry. I ended the connection so I could get a move on.

I went into the trees as quietly as I could. I was running, but not as fast as I can so I won't run into anything, but I tripped on a tree root and scrapped up my knee pretty badly. Slowly, blood was dripping down my leg, but I didn't have time to heal it. I took a step to run but I fell back down. 'Oh shit! I can't run with my knee like this!' I thought. I heard the Shade laugh not far away and say something about blood. I tried to make a connection with Uncle Murtagh, but I'm too far away, so I just healed my knee after I hid in a bush. When I finished, I crawled over by some of the trees with thick trunks and big bushes. I got up and started to run, not even thinking of having Raven go and get help at the time. She was still circling above me over the trees. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going, mainly how far away the Shade was by his footsteps. At first he was walking, but as I gained distance, he started to run. As I ran, I was getting closer and closer to the lake or the cliff over the lake, it as a drop of about 100 feet at least, and I didn't even know it until I looked at my surroundings. I'm cornered, again, on the cliff. When I turned around, the Shade was there chuckling. "Just like when we first met, eh?"

"No kidding." I muttered. "What do you want? Why are you following me? _Who_ are you?!"

"You _still_ haven't figured it out? Maybe this will help." He pulled his sword out, but he had a second one. He made a copy of his original! He was going to try and get me to fight.

I reached for one of my boot daggers, and right then I regretted it. He saw my gedwëy ignasia because of how I turned my wrist! Dang it! I pulled it out and put it in my left hand, and put my sword in my right hand. The Shade looked up and saw Raven.

"So you are a Rider. That means you should know better than to be wandering around at this time of night. But it'll also make you much more interesting of a find. You're just like the famous Blue Rider, Eragon. Let's see if you're just as persistent, and stupid."

"MY UNCLE IS _NOT_ STUPID! He was courageous to do what he did!" Then I swung my sword at his head. Oh god did I REALLY just do that? I'm just on a role.

He almost missed the block "Oh, so he's your uncle, is he? And by the way, courage is stupidity."

Then he dove at me. I jumped out of the way a second too late. I screamed in pain, but not loud enough for anyone in the city to hear. He caught my left arm, deep, almost to the bone. I dropped the dagger, but I can still move my arm, it just hurt, a lot. Blood was dripping fast, but I couldn't focus on the wound and the fight. I'm not good at multi-tasking. I managed to get him on the shoulder, but it was shallow. A second later the cut vanished. I stood there, dripping blood, gaping at what I witnessed. He just smirked and dove again, using both blades. I blocked them for the most part, but his right one got my side, as deep as half a sword's blade. "OW SHIT!" I yelled. Thankfully the blood was flowing slowly. I fell down and the Shade chose to cut along the scar on my left arm from him, and then cut my right arm, by my wrist. Right by the vain, this made blood flow fast. Everything was starting to very slowly blur, and I started to feel dizzy. Raven swooped down and started to breathe fire at him. He shot what looked like lightning at her, I felt the pain she felt, and she ended up getting tossed into the middle of the lake! "RAVEN!" Just then, the Shade broke into my mind, it all turned dark, cold, and negative. But somehow I pushed him out. I got up, despite being on the verge of being unconscious, ran to the edge, and jumped. I used magic so the surface of the water was hard, like the ground, so I could run to where Raven went under without losing as much blood. The Shade was standing at the edge, probably trying to figure out how I'm using magic without the Ancient Language without killing myself in the proses, especially in the state I'm in. When I got there, I turned and saw the Shade jump in. I knew I was asking to die, but I dove into the water. I continued swimming towards Raven, as I looked around; I saw just how much blood I was losing. The water all around me was red. But somehow I got Raven and got to the surface. I froze a section of water and put Raven on it, thankfully she was ok. Suddenly there was a giant shadow. I looked up and saw that it was a dragon. I shouted "Help! Please! Help!"

Someone looked down from the dragon, and then the dragon looked at me, starting to turn towards me. I noticed it was blue…Oh no, a _BLUE_ dragon. It's Uncle Eragon. Just then someone pulled me down. Everything was getting really blurry, my head pounded, when I was above the water, I didn't hear the dragon until it was right above me. I'm going to pass out soon, I know it.

Suddenly, someone knocked the Shade away and pulled me out of the water. Raven was flying around by the blue dragon. The blue dragon dove into the water so he could get in the saddle with me still in his arms. I couldn't even see anymore, everything was just too blurry, and everything I heard sounded as if it had an echo. But I could hear him asking "Amathist, are you alright? Amathist? Amathist!"

Then, everything went dark and silent.

To be continued….

A/N: Sorry, I got carried away again when I was writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Recovery and The Start

**Hi again! I _finally_ finished chapter 3! Sorry it's so long, I always get carried away, but this is CRAZY! I hope you enjoy, and please review so I know how I'm doing and if I need to fix or add anything.**

**Eragon P.O.V**

"Amathist, are you alright? Amathist? Amathist! Saphira, we need to hurry and get to Arya. She'll know what to do."

"_Of course she'll know what to do. Why don't you try to heal her before she gets any worse?"_

I looked down at Amathist and she was really bloody, and she had 2 cuts on her left arm, one was as if the Shade tried to trace the one that was there already and the other one looked as if she let him have a free swing and he swung so it was left to right and almost to the bone on her upper forearm, her right side had a cut as deep as about half the width of his sword, and on her right arm there was a shallow, but dangerous, cut on the underside of her arm by her wrist right next to the main vain, and I think he got it a little with how fast blood was coming out.

I tried to heal her wounds to stop the blood from escaping, but all it did was waist my energy. The wounds didn't heal one bit. _'Why do you think they won't heal?'_

"_I do not know. I can see the palace, its close. We won't be too long. Try and see if you can talk to Arya and let her know what happened."_ Saphira advised.

I did, and she opened up right away. _'Eragon! I didn't know you were coming. What's wrong? You seem worried.' _

'_You know Amathist?'_

'_Yes, we are friends, why, what happened?'_

'_She ended up running into a Shade when she was on her way to tell you I was coming.'_

'_A SHADE! Oh god, how bad is she?'_ I could tell she was extremely worried.

'_She passed out from loss of blood. I tried to heal her cuts some, but all it did was waist energy. I don't know why they didn't heal. I'm going to bring her by you so you and your nurses can try to heal her. I'm going to go back to the cliff after I drop her off to get her sword, then I'll go to her house because I'm sure her parents and Murtagh are worried.'_

'_O.K, I see Saphira now. I'm going to go get the nurses.'_ Then she left.

I saw the clearing, and I jumped off Saphira with Amathist in my arms, which earned me a warning growl from Saphira, before she could even land. I ran past the guards at the gate, not bothering to explain what I want, even though they tried to stop me. I got pass them easily and then went in the palace. Arya was waiting for me with 3 nurses, and a gurney. I placed her on the gurney, and Arya gasped, while the nurses screamed in shock.

"Oh my god! I know you said she was in bad condition, but this is terrifying!" Arya gasped.

The nurses were about to bring her to the infirmary when I stopped them from leaving.

"Relax, Eragon, these are my 3 best nurses. They know what they are doing. Nothing will go wrong."

I sighed. "Fine, but nothing better go wrong with my niece. Arya, please let me know if there are _any_ problems."

"Of course, we will do our absolute best, as always."

I gave a thankful smile to her, and then I turned to leave. I looked back to see them running down the hall, and then turned left into a room. I walked outside so I could tell Saphira about it.

I got on Saphira and we flew to the cliff. I noticed that there was a lot of blood on it, especially by the edge where she must have jumped into the water. There were scratches where sword tips must have met with the hard ground. But where was Amathist's sword, and she had an empty scabbard in her boot for a dagger. I didn't see ether of them. Suddenly I heard Saphira growl, and I whipped around to see a Shade, _the_ Shade. He was just standing there, with Amathist's sword and dagger, one in each hand.

"So you're the one who did _that_ to my niece!" I sneered.

"So what if I did? I know your tricks, I know how you fight. You can't take me." He seemed very confident of himself.

"Who are you, why did you do that to-" He cut me off.

"Why did I do that to Amathist? I've been keeping an eye on her for quite some time now, longer than_ anyone_ knows. Out of anyone, you should know who I am. You've fought me before." He threw Amathist's sword and dagger at me, which landed at my feet. Something had to be up.

"Exactly how long have you been watching her, and what do you mean I've fought you before? The ones I've fought ended up being killed."

"Long enough to know how I'll get my way. And the body may die, but the spirit lives on forever." He had a familiar, but very creepy, smirk on his face, and said "Until next time."

Then a dark fog appeared and surrounded the Shade. When it cleared up, he was gone.

Then I put her weapons in the saddlebag, and then headed over to tell Lorane, Aaron, and Murtagh what happened to her.

**Amy P.O.V**

_Everything was dark, cold, and fearful. I was seeing the fight with the Shade at the lake, as if I weren't the one in the fight, like I was reliving it through someone else's eyes. As I watched, I realized that he looked like he knew what I was going to do. Then he shot Raven into the water. The fear I felt then overwhelmed me now. When I jumped into the water, the dream ended. But only so a new one could begin. _

_This was another battle, but not one of mine. There were Urgals forming a circle around the two that were fighting. The ones fighting were a Shade, Durza to be exact, and a boy, my Uncle Eragon. They were battling under a giant crystal rose at Farthen Dur. I focused on Durza the most, watching how he handled and fought with the sword, how he moved. And it was all familiar, a _scary_ familiar. I started to think about that when I heard a scream of pain. I looked to see Eragon on the ground, back bloody. I looked at Durza to see him smirk, and laugh. Just as he took a step toward Eragon, the crystal rose shattered. Then the dream ended, to reveal the true night mare._

_This one was filled with fear, blood, and evil. It felt like how it felt when the Shade invaded my mind. Dark, cold, and negative. There were living shadows all around, but one in particular frightened me the most. That was the one in the middle of the hundreds there. I know all ether are, or were evil, but this one stood out. This one was the Shade. He started to come closer to me, step by step. He had his sword in his hand. I reached for mine, but it isn't there! I tried to run, but two other shadows grabbed my arms so I couldn't. The Shade came in front of me, and raised his sword for what looked like a death blow. I screamed when the blade came down._

"AAAAAAAH!" I screamed, bolting up right. I was sweaty, gasping for air as if someone was trying to choke me. I looked around, worried. I'm in a white room, in a bed. My whole left arm, right forearm, and my stomach and chest got wrapped up in long, white bandages. There is an elf woman in white scrubs with blond hair down to her hips by a counter in here with me. She was looking at me with concern, put down what she was doing, and then walked up to me. "Are you alright?" she seemed concerned.

"Uh…yeah, can you tell me where I am?"

She giggled quietly. "Of course, you are in the infirmary in the palace. Your Uncle Eragon brought you here. We don't know why, but your cuts won't heal with magic. Arya went to the library to see if she could find out anything."

"Damn that Shade." I muttered. "Errr… what do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh right, just a moment. Let me get the others." She left the room, and then came back with two other elf women. Both were wearing white scrubs. One had shoulder length black hair, and the other one had fiery red hair that goes down to her mid-back. They all had a kind smile on their faces when they saw me sitting up.

The blond haired woman spoke first, "I am glad to see you are ok. I am Willow."

Then the black haired woman spoke, "I am Mira. If you need anything, let me know."

Finally, the red haired woman spoke, "And I am Livian. It's very nice to meet you."

They all seemed very nice. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Amy. Can one of you tell me how long I've been here?"

"You have been asleep for a week. Your dragon has almost broken down the door many times to see you." Mira said.

"A WEEK! How could I have been asleep for a week?!"

"Queen Arya checked how your mind was to see if there was something wrong, and she said that there was some kind of darkness there. She tried to wake you, but you continued to sleep. Oh, Livian, why don't you go tell her that Amy has awaken?" Willow explained.

Livian nodded and left the room, and as the door was open, something slipped in, something big.

"Whoa! Raven, you got _big_!" I tried to stand up, but just as I was about to hit the ground, Willow caught me. "Thank you."

Willow gave me a smile and a nod as she helped me over to Raven, whom now stood about 2 feet taller than me, and I'm 5 foot 2 inches! She didn't look like the other dragons; she had a more….sleek build, to her than how all the other dragons are, but I knew she was powerful all the same. She was a little longer than I would be if I lied down beside her. She came up to me and nuzzled my uninjured shoulder. I pet her forehead while saying, "Hey girl, what did I miss while I was out?"

"_Your uncles, mother, and father have been worrying about you nonstop. I am glad you are alright little one. And I have grown, as you can tell. When you are well enough, would you like to ride?"_

'_Of course I would. I'm glad you're alright.'_ I walked over unsteadily and hugged her. "OW! Stupid cuts!" I chose to be stupid and put too much pressure on my cuts, especially my left arm.

"Amy, come sit." Mira was patting the bed. Raven stayed by me as I walked to the bed for support.

She handed me a glass of water after I sat down, which I gladly took. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Just then Arya and Livian walked in. "Oh Amy, I was so worried!" Arya ran up and hugged me, a little tightly.

"Ow!" The hug hurt my side, which caused Raven to growl warning.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, no new damage done."

She sighed. "Livian, Willow, Mira, why don't you go let her family know she's awake?" With that, they nodded and left. "Amy, what happened? All I know is that you had a fight with the Shade."

So I explained the first time we met, the fight on the cliff, and all three of the dreams. When I finished, I realized something. Something that sent chills down my back. "OH MY GOD! I just realized something. THE SHADE IS _DURZA! _The spirit that took that man was the spirit of _Durza_!" I started freaking out; my heart was racing, causing the cuts to bleed a little.

"What? Amy, Eragon killed him." Arya obviously doesn't believe me.

"Just listen. The body may die, but the spirit lives on forever. And that spirit, WAS DURZA!" I started to feel a little dizzy, most likely from shock and fear.

**Normal P.O.V**

Just as Amy shouted, "And that spirit, WAS DURZA!" Murtagh and Eragon came in. But they must not have heard her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Murtagh asked

"Uuhh…Ok. A little dizzy, sore, but other than that, I guess I'm ok."

"Here. I got your sword, and dagger you left on the cliff." Eragon put them on the counter by her bow, arrows, empty sword and dagger sheath, and the other dagger.

"Oh, thank you…..who are you?"

Eragon and Murtagh weren't paying attention to how exactly Amy looked, but when they did, they went red and looked away. This left Amy curious, thinking 'What was that about?' She looked down at herself, 'Oh shit! I don't have a shirt!' So she wrapped the blanket around her so it was covering her chest area, face going rosy red. "Sorry." She muttered, embraced. When she was covered, they focused on her injuries on her arms and shoulder.

"I'm your Uncle Eragon. I saved you when you were in the water. Now just out of curiosity, _why_ did you jump into the lake with your injuries bleeding like that?"

She thought that was offensive. "Oh, well I'm sorry I needed to save Raven. She didn't know how to swim, and I am _not_ going to let her die because of _my_ stupid choices. I know I shouldn't have gone to tell Arya you were coming, but I needed to try and see if he was going to try something! I didn't know this was going to happen!" She shouted, indicating to her arms, shoulder, and side.

Murtagh stepped in. "Hey, Amy, he didn't mean it like that. And I'm sure you'd do the same thing, Eragon. But before we came in, I heard yelling. Why?"

"Amy thinks she found out some disturbing news." Arya said.

This got their attention. "What kind of disturbing news?" They said together, which ended up making them chuckle a little.

Amy sighed. "I think the Shade is Durza."

"WHAT?!" Murtagh shouted.

"It's not possible, I killed him. What would make you think that?" Eragon didn't believe it.

"Well…while I was asleep, I had three dreams, but I'm just going to focus on the first two. The first one was the fight on the cliff; it started when I left the house, and ended when I jumped into the lake. Then the second one started. This wasn't any of my battles, but one of yours, Uncle Eragon. The final battle between you and Durza, under the crystal rose when you defeated him. I saw that the Shade and Durza laughed, sneered, smirked, handle and use the sword the exact same way, and the same sword. It has to be Durza! It just has to be!" They could see she was freaking out.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It'll be alright. It's getting dark out. We're going to talk in the hall so you can sleep, ok?" Arya was trying to calm her down before she made herself any worse.

"Ok. Good night."

So they said good night, and then left Amy to rest while they went somewhere to talk in private to discuss what they found out today.

As days went by, Amy's cuts were healing faster than they expected. The cuts on her arms were almost healed in about two weeks, but her side was taking a little longer than that. She kept her arms and side wrapped up so she didn't forget to take it easy with them. She would only allow Raven, Willow, Mira, and Livian to enter the room so no one would find out she was planning to do something soon. She is going to ride Raven, she believes she is well enough, but they don't. She put her sword on her belt, her arrows sheath on the strap and over my shoulder, along with my bow. She walked out of the room to see the people she really didn't want to see at the moment, Eragon and Arya. When they saw her with her weapons, they had questioning looks on their faces. Eragon spoke first. "Hello. Is there a reason you have your weapons on you?"

"What? You can't be too careful." Amy countered.

"Well…first you don't allow anyone to see you, then you come out well armed. I don't know about you Arya, but I think it's kind of odd."

Arya was about to speak when Amy put her hands up. "Alright, you caught me. I'm going to ride Raven. I promised her that when I think I'm well enough, I would ride."

Arya and Eragon thought about this. After a couple minutes, Eragon spoke up, "I don't know if that is such a good idea. What if Durza makes an appearance?"

"We could fly with her. You know, on our dragons to make sure nothing goes wrong." Arya said.

"No, it would be too dangerous all the same. You know that. I'm sorry Amy, but you aren't riding Raven today." Eragon sighed.

"REALLY?! I have been dealing with being attacked by a Shade for at least a month, and when I have a bad fight, _no one_ allows me my freedom like before! _This_ is why I didn't want anyone to find out about it! THIS IS _REDICULUS!_" Amy walked back into the room she was in before, locking the door behind her, and using a spell so no one will be able to magically unlock it. She went and sat on the bed. Someone was knocking on the door, but she ignored it.

She needed a plan to sneak out to Raven; she was set on riding either today or tonight. Amy decided to have Raven know what's going on so she'll know what Amy's planning. _'Raven, Uncle Eragon and Arya won't let me ride you. They say it's too risky. But I'm going to make a plan so we can fly. It'll involve me sneaking out.'_

"_Ok, I'm listening. But how exactly is it risky?"_

'_They're afraid Durza will make a surprise appearance.'_

"_Well you can't blame them, but they don't know how fast I am. If I want to, I could fly in an open sky and not be seen during the day. You'd have nothing to worry about."_

'_Yeah, I think I'll sneak out at night. Then I'll have less of a chance of being caught. And I'll bring some goggles so can see.'_

"_Perfect. I will wait by the door. But what if we get lost?"_

'_Then we can try to contact Uncle Murtagh. He would help. Or would you rather we do this while it's bright out?'_

"_I would prefer while it's bright, since it'll be our first flight together. The Red Rider got me a saddle."_

'_That's great! Just be by the door. I'll let you know if something goes wrong.'_

"_I will be waiting for you Amy."_

After that, Amy checked her weapons, then headed for the door. She knew she would somewhat regret running out like this, but when she opened it, there was only a guard. "I just want to stretch my legs and see my dragon. She's in the yard." As she started to walk towards he door, the guard grabbed her arm, and out of reflex, she elbowed him in the gut and ran. When she got to the door, the guard was calling for help.

Amy ran out the door and saw Raven right away. She ran over to her, amazed at the saddle. It was black, which looked amazing with Raven's scales, had buckles for her legs to strap in, and had two small saddle bags, one on each side of her. Just as Amy was about to get on, Eragon burst out the door. She screamed "Shit!" and jumped on, pulling the goggles out of her pocket. The lenses were oval (A/N: like most sunglasses) with light brown leather straps, and just as she put them on Raven took off with Eragon calling for them to come back. It took her only three beats of her wings to get above the trees. Amy just strapped her legs in after Raven leveled out. She chose then to look around, and the first thing she saw was Arya and Eragon running towards their dragons. "Looks like we'll need to out run them. That should be easy though. How are you doing?"

"_Perfect. I'm riding with my rider! And don't worry about your weight, it is no burden on me. When you're comfortable with flying, let me know and I can show you what I can do. How are you doing?"_ Raven seemed _very_ happy.

'_Perfect. Just perfect.'_ And I was too.

**Amy P.O.V**

I'm glad I have the goggles for my eyes, but I could tell Raven was taking it easy on me. The takeoff was kind of sudden and I gripped the thorn in front of me so had I was worried I may break it. There was a mind touching mine, and it wasn't Raven. It was Uncle Murtagh, so I opened up to him.

'_Hi. What's up?'_

'_From what I see, you. What are you doing?'_

'_I'm flying with Raven. I understand why she enjoys it so much. It's AMAZING!' _I love the wind in my hair, but I'm going to have a hard time getting the knots out later, wishing I brought something to tie it back.

'_So would you mind telling me why Eragon and Arya are trying so hard to get to you?'_

'_They don't want me riding, but I promised Raven I would rider as soon as I thought I could, and that was today. My arms and side are a lot better, so I don't get why they don't want me to.'_

There was a pause, _'Land in front of your house so we can talk, will you?'_

'_Fine, but when we are done talking, Raven and I are flying some more.'_ Then I ended the connection.

When we were above my house, we landed, followed by Uncle Eragon and Arya. Uncle Eragon didn't look happy, whereas Arya seemed worried. "What were you thinking?!" He just blew up. "When we tell you you shouldn't do something, then you should listen-"

"I'm _NOT_ a little kid! I'm 18 for peat sakes! So will you just I _stop_ treating me like one?! And I'm almost healed, so STOP freaking out about me! I keep the bandages on my arms so I remember to be careful. I know that Durza's out there, but one bad fight won't be the end of the world." How could I say that to them?

Uncle Murtagh rushed out the door. "Hey, hey, stop the yelling. Now why is it you don't want Amy flying Raven? I was watching out the window, and she seemed to be doing really good up there." Wow, he's _helping_ me, I thought he would be on their side.

Arya beat Eragon this time. "Her wounds still need to heal. We don't want anything to happen to her."

"_You can't protect her from every little thing out there, you know. And she's a young lady now, let her live how she wants to live."_ Raven spoke up.

"How about Amy and Raven fly, and we tag along to make sure nothing happens?" Uncle Murtagh asked. Arya was good with it right away, and Uncle Eragon reluctantly agreed as well.

So with that, I ran to Raven, put the goggles on, strapped my legs in, and then Raven took off, shooting a strong gust of wind at the others. I was laughing so much I swear they could hear me.

Raven started doing flips, loops, dives, and complex moves. It was an amazing experience! When Raven took a break with those, she showed me just how fast she could go. I leaned down so I wouldn't slow her down, and I loved the speed. Everything _zoomed_ past so quickly. It was amazing. When we landed, Uncle Eragon came up to me. "Maybe you are ready after all." He said thoughtfully.

"Ready for what?"

"To come to Vroengard with me to train with other riders."

"Really? When would you want to leave?" This got me excited.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow. How about you go home and pack a few things."

With that, I nodded and ran off, too excited to take my time. We were in the city square, so it didn't take too long to get home. When I did, I went straight into my room. I grabbed a plane silvery-purple bag and some elven clothes and nightgowns. I don't like skirts or dresses unless it's a special occasion, so I just packed my silk sky blue, ground length dress. It was a little tight on my legs for my liking, so I made a cut from the bottom to about two inches above my knee on the right side. It hugged my body, so it showed the curves on my petite form, and it had a halter strap, but if I need to change the strap type for some reason, then I can. I packed some silver colored shoes with a thin heel, the height being about 2 ½ inches, along with some hair ties, a brush, and light brown shoes that don't have a heel on them. I stuck with that so I would just need food tomorrow.

Since it is starting to get dark, I figured I should get to bed. I put my pajamas on and got into bed, feeling as if I forgot to do something.

The next morning awoke me a little before dawn. I looked at the stuff I packed I placed by the wall and saw something I didn't put there. It was a gold necklace, and gold bracelet. I was confused about this so I got out of bed to look at them. The necklace had Amethyst beads on the chain, about an inch between each, and the bracelet matched. And there were elven designs on the gold. Because I wasn't really awake yet, I didn't question it and put on the necklace, tucking it under my shirt, and put the bracelet on my left wrist. They were truly beautiful. I changed into my clothes, grabbed my cloak, it is a silvery-purple like my bag, has long sleeves, can be zipped up, and has a hood. I was putting it on as I left my room, then I remembered that I could be leaving today! I would be getting the adventure I've been dreaming of!

I went outside and sat on the first step to think. The dream I had last night was…..different. It was of a man with short, light brown hair and light green eyes, with a small but muscular build to him. He looked like he was around my age. Maybe a little taller than me, and he was on a forest green dragon. It was kind of weird; I never have those kinds of dreams. But I was so deep in thought; I didn't hear Uncle Murtagh come out.

He tickled me, and in result, I screamed and elbowed him in the gut as reflex. "Sorry, but you shouldn't have tickled me in the first place."

"Yeah, well Lorane told me not to but I chose not to listen to her. Wow that hurt!" He complained, rubbing where I elbowed him.

"I _never_ would have thought I'd hear you, f all people, whine." This made me laugh.

He just rolled his eyes. "So you excited about today? Eragon said you're leaving today."

"Of course I am! Are you coming with?"

"Yeah, I'm going to come for a little bit."

"Great, then I'll be able to get you back!" I had an evil look on my face when I said this, and it looked like it worried him a little. I had to laugh at this.

"Uhh…I'm going to ignore that. Besides, you wouldn't stand a chance against me! How are you going to get me back?"

"With a sword, I wouldn't stand a chance, but magically I have a large advantage over you. It doesn't take as much of my energy, which means I can go longer and stronger."

"Sometimes I worry about what goes on in your head."

"Don't worry, sometimes I do too."

Uncle Murtagh chuckled at that. "Come on, we should see what Eragon is plotting for you." With that we started walking towards his tree house. Uncle Murtagh continued, "He said that since you're our niece, he's going to make it just a little harder on you then the others, but caring all the same I'm sure. Did you know that Arya wouldn't accept any other eggs until your Raven hatched?"

"No, I didn't. Does that mean I'm the only elf to be coming for almost a year?"

"Yup. The other Riders may be cautious about you for a little bit, but they'll warm up to you in time."

"But I'll end up bringing a Shade, Durza to be exact. Let's just face it, I'm his target, and he will more than likely follow me."

"That can be a good thing though. You will be able to make some friends who could help you, and Eragon and I will be there too."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, where's Raven?" my question was answered almost right after by a gust of wind from behind me, almost nocking me over. "Well that answers my question."

"_Sorry, I should have warned you I was landing."_

'_Oh you're fine.' _ Now we were near a big tree house. "Is this where he's staying?"

"That's it. Come on." Then he started running up the stairs.

"You want to race, alright, then lets race." I started to run up the stairs, but he tried blocking my way, so I jumped up onto the railing and ran on that.

"Hey! You cheater!"

"You never specified! Did you?" We were both laughing at that.

When we reached to door, we were out of breath. Not from running, but from laughing. I knocked on the glass door, and a moment later we saw Uncle Eragon coming to the door. When he opened it, he said "Hey, why are you so tired?"

Uncle Murtagh was still chuckling a little, so I answered. "We ended up racing up the stairs. He was blocking my way, so I ran up the railing to get pass him, and just to show off a little I stayed up there 'till I reached to top and _won_." I started to laugh again, whereas Uncle Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Who?" Uncle Murtagh asked.

"Both of you."

"I think I am, I'll just need to get some food." I said. Uncle Murtagh just gave a thumbs up.

"Good. It shouldn't take more than a few hours to get to get to Vroengard. Probably faster because Raven is so fast, we won't have to slow down as much, but _you_ will, Amy, since I can tell you like to go fast." To this I just grunted.

"What if we stay close?"

"Let me think about it. Make sure you bring something formal to wear though. We-"

"Why?" I didn't mean to interrupt him, but that was just random, and kind of weird.

"As I was saying, the riders that are training got me and their mentors to agree that when you're Raven hatched, we would have a formal celebration because it was taking so long for her to hatch, and she refused to hatch wild unlike most dragons, which is special. Only one other dragon has done that, and he hatched for the rider I'm teaching. I think you'll like him, from what I've seen, you two like to do a lot of the same stuff."

This did but didn't make sense to me. "Ok. Do you want me to bring anything else out of the ordinary? Swimsuit? Anything?" Now I'm just trying to mess with him.

"Sure, if you want, it's an Island after all."

I thought about this for a little bit, then realized that it made sense. So I shrugged and left. I just went to the edge of the top stair, climbed over the railing, and jumped. When I reached the bottom, I used magic to mess with the air currents so I would land softly. I looked back up to see relieved faces. I just giggled, waved, and walked over to Raven. I put on the goggles, and hopped into the saddle, not bothering to buckle in, and Raven took off.

We flew to the house; it wasn't that long of a fly though. But when we got there, I went inside and saw my mom. Then I remembered the mysterious necklace and bracelet. "Hey mom, do you know where this necklace and bracelet came from? They were in my room this morning." I showed her them.

"Eragon made the necklace, and Murtagh made the bracelet. Aaron got them the gold and amethyst."

"Oh, well I'll be sure to tell them thank you. Where is dad? Uncle Eragon and Uncle Murtagh are probably still at Uncle Eragon's room."

"I think he's by the lake. He said he was going for a walk, and that's where he normally goes."

"Ok, thanks." With this information, I went into my room and put my bikini on. It's a sky blue with red, blue, and yellow orchids on it. The top has a halter strap. I put on a plan white dress for a swimsuit cover since this is the only dress I like. I went into the bathroom and grabbed two towels. Then I went, put them in the saddle bags, and was off. Since I live by the lake, it didn't take long to get there, but when we did, I saw dad, Uncle Eragon, Uncle Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn there on the sand. None of them noticed me or Raven, so we decided to fly to the middle of the lake and circle for a little bit, then I remembered the towels. I took the cover dress off so I was just in my bikini, told Raven _'Wait for me to hit the water, then go get one of them to take the towels and my cover dress out of the saddle bags if you want to come in, ok?'_

"_Then I won't be long"_

I looked over by them, and it looked like Uncle Murtagh noticed me, because he was looking right at me, but just smiled and kept quiet. So I jumped off Raven, whom was a about a good 250 feet in the air, and started to scream to get their attention. Dad and Uncle Eragon looked shocked, whereas Uncle Murtagh was laughing and running to Thorn to join the fun. Once they took off, Raven landed and once the saddle bags were off her, she got my dad on her somehow and took off in my direction. When she was close, Uncle Murtagh jumped of Thorn, shouting something, I couldn't understand what, then Raven and Thorn dove into the water. Uncle Eragon and Saphira soon followed.

When they all were in the water, I said "Thank you for the necklace and bracelet! They're BEAUTIFUL!" They all just laughed and started using magic to bend water at each other. This was when I chose to get on Raven and hang on so when she tried flying, she wouldn't get me wetter. She flew up to the height of the cliff, and when I looked, I could feel myself go pale. I swear I saw Durza, but when I looked down and asked Raven, she said he wasn't there. I looked back at the cliff, and he was gone. I was trying to make sense of this, but I chose to push it out of my mind and just have fun with my family for the time being.

We stayed at the lake for about an hour, then I left so I could make sure I had everything packed because Uncle Eragon said that we should leave soon if we want to get there before it gets dark. I also needed to re-wrap my arms and my stomach and chest area because of my side cut. After I did so, I decided to pack some extra bandages, just to be on the safe side. Then I started thinking about the fight with Durza, and how he made a copy of his sword. Wait, if he can, then why can't I? I have some time to kill, so I put my sword and the sheath on the ground next to each other and concentrated. A couple of minutes later, I had a flip version of my sword for my left hand. I picked it up in my left hand and it was perfect. So I put it in its sheath, and put them on my belt, but realized how weird that looked, so I got two strips of leather, then I put them on so I would have the swords sort of cross over my back. I reached up, grabbed the handles, and they slid out easily. I put the bow and arrows and my boot daggers in one of the two saddle bags, and I put the bag I packed in the other one. I put the saddle bags on Raven, then I realized I was still in my bikini with the cover up dress on over it. I just shrugged and got on her so we could fly to Uncle Eragon's room. That's where everyone was, so I thought I should go there.

I had Raven land by the steps and I just walked up there. When I knocked on the glass door, mom came and opened it, complaining about how I don't have to knock. Then she noticed I made a copy of my sword and had them on my back. "Why? Just why?"

"If Durza could make a copy of his sword, then why can't I? You can't be too careful."

"Right, but you _can_ be too paranoid." Uncle Murtagh said. I just glared and smirked.

"You ready?" Called Uncle Eragon from another room.

"Yeah, I think so. Hey mom, what are you going to do with my clothes I'm leaving here?"

"You'll see." She had a mysterious look in her eyes, which told me not to ask what she meant.

"You'd better get going." Dad said.

"Ok. I'll be by Raven." I started to walk out, and just 'cause, I jumped down again.

When I landed I walked over to Raven, went into a saddle bag, and I got my cloak. It was a silvery purple like my bag, goes down to mid shin, has long sleeves, and a hood to hide my ears, hair, any weapons I had on me, except for my boot daggers, and face if I want to. I put it on and didn't bother buttoning it up at all. Then I just sat down and leaned against Raven while I waited for them.

After about ten minutes or so, Uncle Eragon came down, soon followed by Uncle Murtagh, mom, and then dad. I got up, then mom and dad engulfed me in a big hug. We said our goodbyes, then I got on Raven while I wait for my uncles. They got on their dragons, and then we were off. And soon after, the egg carriers were following.

To be continued...

I hope you enjoyed it, and again, I'm sorry this one was sooo long. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Arival

**Hi, so this is chapter 4. Please review my story, I haven't gotten many reviews and I would like to get more because without reviews, I don't know how I'm doing. And if readers have ideas or any confusion, then please P.M me or put it in a review. I'd like to know what **_**you**_** think should happen. But all the same, I hope you enjoy!**

**Normal P.O.V**

When they all took off, Amy felt some regret, and excitement. She's going on an adventure like she's dreamed of, but she has to leave her family. This just brought her down, so she started thinking of that dream she had last night of the rider on his dragon. It was so weird how she thought he was cute, she _never_ thought of anyone that way, EVER. She knew that if someone saw her expression, they'd know she was confused, so she put her hood up, but a moment too late. "You alright, you look confused." Eragon questioned.

"I don't know. Who was that boy you were talking about earlier? The one you teach." She wanted to change the subject quick.

"You don't know. Come on, you must know why you're confused. And his name is Jasper. Now come on, I know you know why you're confused, or else why would you be confused?"

"Last night, I had a weird dream. It was about a boy on a green dragon. I don't know why, I never have those kinds of dreams." Amy then mentally showed him her dream of the boy on the forest green dragon.

He chuckled when he saw this. "Now there's a surprise. I'll have to introduce you to him." He reached into a saddle bag and took his mirror out; he then had Saphira slow down a little so they were behind Amy. Amy listened to his conversation, it was with a man.

Eragon spoke first. "We're just getting by the water now, how about you fly over so I can introduce you to the new rider. I, personally, think you would be good friends. Amy! I know you're listening to me! Yeah, busted!" Then Raven and Amy zoomed off.

"Sure thing, I'll get him saddled up. Is there anything else?"

"No, I think that's it. Just make sure you take it easy on her, from what I've seen, she's not very social for her age."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Then the call was ended.

"Great, now we have to catch her. Hey Murtagh, you want to help get her to slow down a little, she's getting too far ahead!" Eragon shouted over the wind.

In answer, Murtagh and Thorn zoomed pass him. But they couldn't catch up. Amy noticed this, so Raven did a swift U-turn back to them.

"Someone will be flying down here, so if you see someone, don't run off or anything, ok?"

"Sure. So who were you talking to?"

"A person you don't know." Eragon replied with a smirk.

Amy still had her bikini on, so she had Raven fly down by the water, not telling anyone her intentions. She took off the cover up dress and jumped off Raven, and started to run on the water. She wasn't using any magic, she was just that fast. Eragon gave her a look as if he were thinking 'What the hell are you doing?!' so she shouted "I need to stretch my legs!" Then slowed down the slightest bit, which made her fall into the water. When she surfaced, she shouted "Dang it! Now I need to change the bandages again!" She put her arms up, and when Raven flew by, she grabbed onto the saddle and climbed back up into the saddle. She chose to be lazy and dry the bandages with magic, then magically changed into her clothes she was wearing earlier. When she put her swords on so they were like before, she noticed something. A green dragon in the distance, swiftly approaching. Amy looked at Eragon. "Don't worry; I won't call you, or Murtagh, Uncle"

"He knows that you're my niece, but I think it would be best if the others don't find out. The one coming is the only one I know will still treat you fairly as if you weren't, whereas the others may treat you as an enemy, or give you the special treatment to try and get something. But I know he can be trusted."

"Uh..Ok. So who is coming? And don't say 'A person you don't know.'"

"A person that will be here soon and you can see for yourself. And put put your hood down, you don't need to hide."

So with a sigh, she pulled her hood down and got her hair out of her cloak. Then she just leaned back, took her goggles off and put them in a saddle bag, and relaxed, until a couple minutes later Raven was nudging her mind, telling her _"The Green Rider is here."_

'_Ok, ok, I'm up.' _She sat up and moved her hair out of her face and looked to the side of her he was on, and right away, they both felt as if they were in a daze when they looked at each other. A minute or so later, Eragon cleared his throat, snapping them out of it.

The man spoke first. "Hi, I'm Jasper, and this is Simon"

"Hi, I'm Amathist, but I prefer to be called Amy, and this is Raven." She tucked her hair behind her pointed ear. He noticed her ears, but didn't seem to care that she was an elf.

"I'm sorry, you'll probably think I'm crazy, but I feel like I've seen you before."

"Yeah, I do to. Last night."

"In a dream?"

"Exactly!"

Eragon was confused. "Wait…Amy, you saw Jasper in your dream last night?"

"Yes."

"And, Jasper, you saw Amy last night in the dream you were telling me about?"

"Yeah."

"And neither of you caused it?"

"How could we? Before last night, we didn't know the other existed." Amy said.

"I'll have the think about this then….I'm going to ask Murtagh what he thinks." Then he and Saphira flew back by Murtagh and the egg carriers. When he did, there was an awkward silence between Amy and Jasper. Raven clearly didn't like it, so she decided to show Jasper what they could do. Amy could sense this and quickly buckled her legs in. Then Raven was doing all kinds of dives, turns, roles, and other complexities. Amy looked back to see him marveling the sight of this. She took her goggles out so she could put them on and chose to go fast. Raven was going as fast as she could go while doing these maneuvers.

After a couple minutes, Raven slowed down and flew back over by Jasper and Simon. Jasper was amazed. "Whoa, how did you go so fast? It was amazing!"

Amy giggled. "She's always been able to go that fast, she can go even faster than that. That's why I have the goggles. I can go pretty fast too, fastest of all the elves in Ellesméra."

"Really? The elves at Vroengard are really fast, so if you are faster than them, then I don't know what to say. It's so weird, we just met, and I feel like I can say anything to you."

"Yeah, as if I've known you for years."

"Yeah. So how old is Raven?"

"About a week. And I wasn't even conscience for it except for the day she hatched, the day we first flew, and today." She said with a sigh.

"Why weren't you conscience?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Yes, why would I?"

"Well, I was attacked by a Shade. He cut my side, my left arm pretty badly, and my right arm. I jumped into the lake because he shot her into it when she tried to help me. I already was starting to see everything get blurry, but I wasn't going to lose her from my stupid actions. So I used magic to harden the surface of the water so I could run on it better when I landed. I dove in and when I came up, I froze the water to Raven would be safer. When Eragon got there, he picked me up, and then I passed out. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the infirmary a week later." As she told him the cuts, she traced them with her fingers.

"Oh wow. Well I'm glad you're ok. Hey, they seem to be slowing down as they talk, so how about we see if it's alright if I bring you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I would too. Hey Eragon, can I bring Amy and Raven to Vroengard since you're going kind of slow?"

"No, I don't know how good it would be if you did. And she'll need to be introduced and showed around."

"Uncle Eragon, I think I can introduce myself, and Jasper can show me around."

Eragon sighed. "Fine, but you better not get into trouble!"

Jasper beat Amy. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Then they flew away fast, but Raven kept the same speed as Simon so Amy and Jasper could talk. When he asked how fast Raven could fly, she went so fast she was there one second and the next they were about 20 feet ahead.

They were at Vroengard about 30 minutes later; the sun was just meeting the horizon. When Amy saw the island, she was at a loss for words. There were dragons landing in a very large clearing where many were gathered. Jasper said to go there, so she listened and pulled her hood up, hiding her facial features. When they landed, there were probably 100 riders and dragons there. Her body tensed up because they were all focused on her. Jasper seemed to notice this, and when he took a step toward her, a man spoke, "Hey, how about you put the hood down so we can see who the new be is?!" but Amy just stood there, then she spoke loud enough for anyone there to hear "I am Amy, and this is Raven." As she continued, she put her hood down and let her hair flow out of the hood. "We are from Ellesméra. And yes I know, I am an elf. My dragon was the egg Queen Arya had with her."

Just as she stopped speaking, a man probably older than her by maybe three years, came up to her and said "I have bested most elves here, and to be honest, I wouldn't want to risk hurting a beautiful little flower like you, but I challenge you to a battle. A sword battle, or I would, but I see daggers, not swords."

"_Don't_ call me that. And as for swords, here they are." She took her swords from her back. "So do you want to continue with what you were saying and anger me more, or do you want to fight?! Because that seems to be your purpose in this from what I'm seeing."

"You seem sure of yourself, so let's make it interesting. If I win, you do what I want you to without question or resistance."

"If I win, then you get the embarrassment and humiliation of losing to an 18 year old girl with little fighting experience. Do you agree to this, or would you rather stay on the safe road and not agree?"

"Of course I agree! So let's start." He swung one of his two swords, and Amy blocked it, and swung at his knees, trying to fool him. He fell for it and she got a clear shot at his shoulder. But he blocked it and got his sword behind her so he made her fall. He then held his sword at Amy's neck. Amy froze, looking like she lost. He got a smug grin on his face, and she knew exactly what he was thinking, and that was _never_ going to happen. He had one leg on each side of her, so she chose to risk it and kick her leg up so she nailed him in the crotch. Some of the surrounding riders laughed at this, while others winced. Amy kicked one of her legs out to the side so he fell while he was distracted by the pain she caused. She got up and then two other riders came up. One went and helped him up, the other went after Amy. Jasper was about to jump in and help when she said "No, this is my fight. I won't stoop to their level unless I know I need help." He just nodded and stepped back. "But it may be time for me to break out the magic soon." By this time, the three riders were in front of Amy. They all swung at once and she dove and rolled out of the way. The first rider waved the others back so it was just him, and Amy again. She put her right sword back in her sheath, which made him laugh "What are you doing? Asking to lose? Well let me tell you something, you are going to whether you like it or not. So-" "Brisinger!" Amy shot purple fire at him and got him on his chest, winding him. Someone in the crowd shouted "Oh no! It's a blood bath now!" She took the chance and broke into his mind and made him stay on the ground. She walked up to him, placed a sword on each side of his neck, and said, "Well I don't know about you, but I think I just won." with a smirk. She started to walk away when she heard him yell "GARZLA!" and Amy didn't turn around until it was a foot away, and said in a smooth voice, "Garzla, letta." With her hand out in front of her and she caught it. She then smirked and shot it back at him, knocking him to the ground.

"I win. Give it up." When she said this she noticed her side was bleeding through her shirt. "Dang it. Hey Jasper, can you take me somewhere so I can fix this?"

"Yeah, and good job with the fight, Amy! That was great, but I thought you said you weren't the best with swords though?"

"I'm not; I'm just good at knowing when I'd have the element of surprise and the advantage." And with that they started to walk away, when someone came and poked Amy's shoulder from behind.

She turned to see girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and about two inches shorter. She had a questioning look in her eyes. "What happened to your side? It's bleeding."

"Ummm….I just had a bad battle about a week ago. That's all"

"Here, I can help you bandage it up if you'd like. I'm Lola, by the way."

Amy looked at Jasper and he gave her a nod and a smile. "Uh, ok. Thanks Lola."

Lola nodded hello to Jasper, grabbed Amy's hand, and started walking, leaving Jasper to follow. Amy asked "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go and do this in the extra room you have at your place, Jasper. Is that ok?" Lola was more saying then asking this.

"Yeah. That's fine. Eragon put a bed in there before he left." He seemed to be expecting that.

Lola giggled. "Seems like he expects you to have company."

The three of them came to an opening to a tunnel. It was too small, so the dragons couldn't come with. There were torches to light the way on the walls, there were doorways in the walls which led to rooms that riders occupied. The doors had the names of the rider whom is living in that room. They went to the end of the hall, and there was a door with Jasper's name on it.

He took a key out of his pocket, put it in the lock, and turned it, unlocking the door. He opened the door and had Amy and Lola go in first, then he followed. His room has a cozy, homey feeling. There's a fire place, a fleas couch and chair, a kitchen, and a large window with a breath taking view of the beach. Jasper put wood in the fire place and lit it. He walked over to one of the two doorways, and opened it, indicating that this is the extra room. Amy and Lola went in and shut the door; Jasper went and sat on the couch with his magical creatures textbook, taking his chance to learn more about elves. After reading a couple of minutes, Amy shouted "OW!" He sprung to his feet and walked to the door. "Everything ok?" he called through the door. Amy replied "Yeah, she just wrapped the bandage a little too tight, that's all." She sounded as if she were clenching her teeth and was trying not to swing at Lola. Jasper could hear whispering, but he didn't want to invade their privacy and went back to reading.

Amy and Lola finished up a little bit after, so they just talked in hushed voices. "Amy, you like him, don't you?"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous. I've never felt that way about a guy before my entire life. And how could I? I only just met him today." She could feel herself blushing, though.

"Oh, don't you dare even try that. I see how you look at him, and how he looks at you. It's obvious he likes you! And that you like him! Come on, just admit it! I see you blushing!"

She sighed. "Ok, maybe I do. Do you really think he does?"

"No duh! He's _NEVER_ looked at anyone the way he looks at you! And he seemed pretty angry when he was about to help you in that fight."

"Well…lets go, he's probably wondering what we're doing."

When the door started to open, he closed and put the book down. He turned to see Amy and Lola. "Oh, did anyone tell you about the formal dance that'll be going on because Raven hatched?" Lola said, looking at Amy.

"Yeah, Eragon told me to pack something formal for it."

"Good. Jasper, do you know if Eragon is back?"

He went and looked out the window. "I see Saphira, so I'm going to assume that he is back." Just then there was a knock on the door.

Jasper went to get it, and when he opened it, it was the boy that challenged Amy, and this obviously irritated Jasper. "Yes Cole?"

He looked pass him at Amy. "I never properly introduced myself to your fine friend. I'm Cole, as you heard."

Amy walked over and offered a hand shake, which he took, but she grabbed his wrist instead of his hand, and tightened her grip. She punched him in the gut, then flipped him onto his back. "_DON'T _you EVER call me that! _EVER!_"

Jasper laughed at this and shut the door. Lola was sitting in the chair, enjoying the show. "How about you wait a little bit, then go see Eragon? Just so Amy can calm down from her explosion." She started to laugh again. Amy ended up going red when she said that from embarrassment.

"Lola, be nice! I think that was cool, I've been wanting to see one of the girls he's hit on do something like that ever since he started."

"Well he deserved it! He chose the wrong girl to flirt with and he got punished for it! It serves him write!" Now Amy was starting to laugh at what she did. "We should probably get going, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we should. So that means you need to go Lola."

Lola made a pouty face. "Fine." She got up and went to the door, but said "Don't get into too much trouble you love birds." Then left, leaving Amy and Jasper alone.

They looked at each other, faces red.

"Wait, Amy, you like me?"

"Yeah. You like me?"

"Yes, I do." Then they both smiled. Jasper took Amy's hand in his and she held his softly. They walked to the door and Jasper opened it for Amy. When they were in the hall, Jasper locked the door and led Amy down the hall. When they reached the entrance, there was just a little light out. And this made Amy paranoid; this was the time the Shade last attacked.

"Uh, how about we fly there?" Amy didn't want to take her chances. Jasper was about to answer when someone on the path in the bushes spoke.

"Now, I don't think that'll be necessary. How about you tell me about what happened since you got here, Amy?" The person stepped out to revile Eragon. And he didn't look happy.

Amy and Jasper dropped each other's hand and went red. Amy said "Uh…We can explain."

"No, no, no. I knew you two would get together eventually. I mean earlier when you got here and the hallway situation."

"When I got here, Cole made me mad, was flirting with me, and challenged me to a fight. I agreed and I won. I was in Jasper's room with Lola, he came and knocked on the door, Jasper got it. He said 'I wanted to properly introduce myself to your fine friend.' and I gave him what he deserved."

He chuckled. "Accepting the fight was good. It showed that you are not one to be messed with, but I thought you weren't good with swords?"

"I know when I have the advantage and the element of surprise." Amy smirked while she said this.

"You sound like your mother. You need somewhere to sleep. I don't suppose you have any ideas."

"She can stay in the extra room. There's a bed, closet, and dresser." Jasper said.

"I'm trusting you two not to get into any trouble. At all." He then walked away.

"Do you want help with your bags Amy?"

"Please?" Jasper just laughed at this and walked over to Raven and took the bags from the saddle. He gave Amy the lighter one of the two, and led the way back down the hall.

When they got to their room, they put the bags in Amy's room. Then Jasper made it so the door said '_Amy & Jasper_ '. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Umm, sure."

"What would you like?"

"I will let you chose what we have. I'm going to change; I still have the bloody shirt on."

So while she went and put on a night gown that was down to her knees, and had short sleeves, he started to make dinner. "Hey! I said to choose, not to cook!"

"Too late. You didn't say you wanted to cook, but you can help if you want."

"Alright, what are you cooking smart ass?"

"Oh hahaha. Come on, you can help. I'm making the pasta, you can make the sauce."

"Ok, that's your half of the kitchen, this is mine." Amy and Jasper laughed.

"Fine."

"Oh… I'm going to have to break in over there for a second. I need a bowl, knife, and a cutting board."

"The cutting board is in the third cabinet over, knives are in there, and there are bowls in the cabinet next to me." He pointed to each as he said this. As she got the items, she got in his way, just to mess with him.

"Is there a point to this?"

"Is it bugging you?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, there is a point." He just laughed and lightly shoved Amy to her half of the kitchen. Then she remembered something. "Oh yeah, I need to tell you something, something important you should know."

"Ok, what is it?" he seemed worried now.

"It's nothing too serious. I'm just….different…when it comes to magic. Really, all I'd have to do is think of what I want the magic to do and it does it. Umm... just watch." She made it so the knife cut a mushroom on its own. "But it tends to wig out some times, depending on my mood, like if I get too angry or annoyed and I'm by fire, it flares up. And once when I was having a nightmare, accidentally started a fire in my room." She added, embarrassed.

"Wow! That's amazing! Has anyone else ever been able to do this?"

"No. I'm the only one in all of history from what I know. To be honest, I think I caused it to be like this." She went back to cutting mushrooms.

"Really? How?" Jasper glanced at Amy with concern.

"Well, do you want the whole story? I mean, I'm staying here with you and I think you deserve to get to know me. And you're the first guy I've actually felt this way about. It's….different, it's…nice." She turned her head to the side so she could see how he reacted to this. He stopped what he was doing, looked at her in surprise, and went red. She was blushing when she said that, and started to laugh at his reaction.

"And I've never felt this way about anyone else before I met you. So it's new to both of us. I think that helps." He started to walk over to Amy to mess with her.

"Hey! Get on your half of the kitchen! It's almost done. So, do you want to hear the story?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Well, for start, my eyes weren't always purple, they were brown before the…uh….incident. The wall that blocked off my magic was too strong, so I couldn't break through it. And as I grew up, I couldn't use it. In school, you were taught three things; how to fight with weapons, history, and magic. And since I couldn't participate in the magic class, I just sat by the wall and watched. This continued until I was 10, and I even got others to try and help me get through, but no one could, so I gave up. But one day, during magic class, the teacher was too busy helping other students, so he didn't see three boys come up to me and start picking on me with magic, and see them attacking my mind. I started to run, and they chased me through the school. I tried to shake them by taking a sharp turn, but they didn't by it, and I accidentally turned onto a dead end. I ran down it, trying to figure out what to do, because it would've been pointless to scream. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat in the corner, covered my head, and used the fear I felt to try and get through the wall. When they caught up to me, I started to think about just how long this has been going on, and instead of feeling fear, I felt anger. Pure anger. And I used that to beat against the wall, and then I felt something I've never felt before. I broke through the wall, all of the wall. The boys ran to the end of the wall yelling about a fire. I looked up to see a ring of fire around me. When I touched it, it didn't hurt. I got up, and the fire moved with me, it burned as high as the top of my head when I was standing. I took a step, and it moved with me. I was so fascinated by the fire; the boys had to literally scream at me to get my attention. They were freaking out about my eyes, and when I ran to find a mirror, I watched my eyes turn from brown, to purple. It looked creepier than it actually was because the fire was around me still. I was freaking out, my eyes turned purple, and there was a ring of fire around me, so that didn't help. I was trying to think of getting the fire to go out, and then it went out. Just like that. I moved my hair to hide my eyes, and started to walk towards the boys at the end of the hall, whom ran away screaming. I was a little dizzy from what just happened, afraid of what I may have caused. And right then I didn't know that the entire wall went down, when there should have still been some of the wall up, keeping the magic in the section under control until you need it. That's why my eyes are purple, and why my magic is like this. It's kind of nice though, I can use magic a lot longer than you should be able to, but I don't really use magic much."

"Whoa. So when you broke through the wall, too much went down?"

"Yeah, there isn't any wall to keep the magic contained like there should be."

"How did it turn your eyes purple?"

"I don't know. But I would say my eyes have always been purple, and I convinced my parents to make them look brown whenever I left so no one would stare, and that the spell wore off. But only a few people believed it."

"And you've always had your enhanced speed?"

"Yep. Any other questions?"

"No, but can we eat yet?"

"That _is_ a question. And yes, we can eat now."

Amy and Jasper got their pasta, and ate on the couch. As they were eating, Amy asked, "Jasper, who do you think Uncle Eragon will make my mentor?"

He had to think about this for a couple of minutes. "Maybe Angela. She isn't teaching anyone at the moment."

"Angela? Like the witch?"

"So you've heard of her."

Amy tried to suppress a yawn, but failed.

"Amy, how about you go to bed?"

She got up and put her plate in the sink, then walked to her room. "Good night."

"Night." Jasper was putting his plate in the sink. So Amy closed the door to her room, put her weapons by her bed where she could easily get them if she needs to get them quick for some reason. Then got in bed, and went to sleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter! It took longer than I thought it would take, so sorry about that. I will try to get a new chapter posted every week or close, but I'm going to be busy this month, but I will try all the same.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Fear

**Hey everyone, Chapter 5 is finally finished! If you have and questions about my fan fiction, put it in a review or P.M me and I can get back to you A.S.A.P when I get it. Enjoy!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Amy woke up at dawn like she normally does. For a minute she didn't know where she was, but soon remembered that she was in the room Jasper gave her. She sat up, and checked her side. Now it was just a scar. She took the bandages off her arms and side, revealing the scars. When she went to change, she saw that the once empty closet and dresser were filled with all her clothes, shoes, the little bit of jewelry she owns, and the doer in the dresser with her extra weapons like in Ellesméra. She didn't even bother to question it at the moment. So she put on a leaf green half sleeved shirt, tan skinny jeans, and tucked them into her brown, knee high elven boots with a heel that's about an inch high and wide. Then put her daggers in her boots, swords on her back, bow over her shoulder, and arrows on her waist with a strap of leather. She brushed her long hair, and then walked out of her room to see the room to Jasper's bedroom closed, so she figured he was still asleep. She silently walked over to the large window to see the sunrise, and many riders and dragons flying high in the sky. When she looked down, she saw Raven. _'Good morning Raven.'_

"_Good morning Amy. Jasper asked me to have you meet him at the food court."_

'_Ok, but I don't know where it is. We could fly around until we find it."_

"_Yes, we can. I will wait for you by the opening."_ So Amy would understand what she meant, she showed her the opening of the cave to where the Riders' rooms are. To this Amy nodded, not thinking about how Raven can't see her action.

Amy turned away from the window and headed for the door. She reached for the handle, but stopped just when she was about to grab it. Silently, she put her ear to the door, and all she heard was silence. Nothing should be this quiet, so she took her right hand sword from her back, preparing for anything. Only then did she open the door.

And before she knew it there was a blade coming down towards her. She screamed and lifted the sword just in time to parry the blow. On instinct, she pulled out her other sword, then looked to see who her attacker was, and not all that surprised to see that it was Durza. "How is it that I'm not at all surprised to see you're here?" she glared at him. He just raised an eyebrow, and gave her a creepy smirk. He raised his other sword, about to strike, and when he brought the blade down, Amy tried side-step it, but it got her right shoulder. It stung, but was shallow, so it bled slowly. She winced at the pain, and swung her swords, one high towards his head, one down by his knees. He dove out of the way, which gave Amy time to run down the hall, hoping not to have a repeat of the battle she had on the cliff. He started shouting and throwing magic down the hall way at her. She dodged the first three, but the fourth one hit her right in between the shoulder blades, knocking her to the floor, winding her. Her swords slid across the floor, out of reach. She had enough time to sit up and grab her daggers before he reached her. She didn't bother to say anything; she just created a ball of fire that floated in the air in front of her. She shot it at Durza, hoping it would buy her some time.

He watched curiously as the fire formed without any words being spoken, and when it came at him, he formed a sphere of light in the palm of his hand after muttering "Jierda." and tossed it at the fire, causing a small explosion. This gave Amy enough time to get off the ground and retrieve her swords. She then made the earth in front of her come up to form a wall of dirt that was a foot thick.

She sighed, thinking. 'Hopefully this will hold him for a little bit." Then she saw a crack form in the earth. She started to run at her full speed down the hall, arms by her sides. It took her only a little while to get to the point where she could see the entrance, and then there was an explosion of dirt, dust, and fire behind her. Amy turned around, swords still in her hands to see Durza come running in her direction, swords in his hands. At the sight of this, she sprinted out of the tunnel, and into the clearing, skidding to a stop, where Raven was waiting for her. "Raven, we need to go!"

As Amy got onto Raven, Durza came rushing out of the tunnel. Raven spit out purple fire at him, then took flight. When Amy looked back, there was a dark fog surrounding the furious Shade, and when it cleared, he was gone.

Amy sighed in relief, "Now _that_ was scary. I'm glad I got no more than a scratch and maybe a bruise."

"_And he's lucky I wasn't in the fight!"_

'_Yes, he is.'_ Amy put her swords in their sheaths, and tried to heal her cut, but it did the same thing as the injuries from past fights with him, waist her energy. _'Let's try and find the food court. If I'm lucky, Uncle Eragon will be there with Jasper.'_ And with that, Raven flew high and fast.

As they flew, Amy realized how easy it would be to hide with all the trees, and bushes here, which means easy to watch someone, and easy to hide. She shivered at the thought, even though she wasn't cold. It was a warm, sunny day with a few clouds here and there. This kind of day usually gave her a calm, warm feeling. But it didn't help her this time.

Her mind was racing with questions: 'How long has he been watching me? What does he want with me? It's not Raven because it's obvious he's been watching me for a lot longer than when the egg even came it Ellesméra, but _why_? Why me? Why now?' She just lied back and tried to calm down so she wasn't so shaken up, but she couldn't. She kept seeing flashes of the battle in her mind's eye.

When she opened the door, blade coming down on her. Trying to side-step him, but cut her shoulder. Getting knocked to the ground. The explosion in front of her. The earth wall rising from the ground. Running through the hall, stopping at the explosion. The flashes then stopped when she reached the opening, feeling as if she were running for her life.

"_I found the food court. Do you want me to land?"_

Amy sat up and looked below. It looked like a large clearing, like where she and Raven landed when they first arrived. There were many Riders and dragons there, so Amy had Raven circle for a little bit, slowing down as she did, looking for a good spot to land. They soon found one, and when they landed, all eyes were turned on her, and she became self-conscious about how she looked like a mess, shoulder cut and bloody, hair slightly singed, clothes covered in dirt. As she got off Raven, Jasper came running up to her. He was about to say something when she muttered "I-I'll explain when I manage to calm down some." He nodded, took her hand, and gently led her to a table where Eragon was sitting. When he saw Amy, he stood up, knocking the chair over. Raven came up behind Amy, keeping others at a distance from her Rider. Amy just shook her head when he gave her a questioning and worried look.

When Amy and Jasper sat down, Amy said "Well, that was a fun first day so far."

Jasper was shocked. "What happened?! You look like a wreck!"

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "Umm…Eragon…the hallway may be a little ruined now." Then in a whisper, said "Is there somewhere the three of us can talk in private?"

With a sigh, he said "I can get the hall fixed. And yes, there is. Come on, I know where we can go, and we're going to fly there." Then they all got on their dragons, and took off.

When they took off, Eragon was in the front, and Amy and Jasper were behind him next to each other. And Jasper was still persisting, but no matter how much he asked, she wouldn't explain it. Amy leaned back against the spike behind her, thinking. All those questions were running through her mind again: 'Why me? Why now? How long has he been watching me? Why does he want me?'

Raven could feel her worry. _"Are you alright?"_

'_Yeah, I'm just confused. There are too many questions going through my head, and I don't know if I want the answers to them.'_

"_We're here for you. You do know that, don't you?"_

'_Of course I do, but I don't want any of you getting harmed because you're trying to help me.'_

"_You are my Rider; I have to help you when I can. And they don't want you to get hurt either."_

'_I know, I know.'_

Eragon spoke. "You two just fly around for a bit while I open the door. I'll let you know when you can come down." Then Saphira flew down into a small clearing, where there was nothing but a tall boulder. Amy watched as they walked up to it and said something. Then two doors swung outward from the boulder, revealing stairs, and Eragon waved them down. Since there wasn't enough room for all three dragons to land there, Amy jumped off Raven when she was level with the tree tops so Simon and Jasper could land. When they walked up to the opening, all they could see was a dark hall.

When Eragon started to walk in, Amy and Jasper slowly followed. There was a sudden gust of wind, and Amy whirled around to see the dragons sitting there. She searched the undergrowth for movement, but when she saw none she turned back around and caught up with the others. The only light was the light coming through the opening, and once there were inside, it closed. Amy took her swords out; she didn't like this one bit. "Uncle Eragon, where are we?"

"A place safe from prying eyes. This is the tunnel that leads to the chamber where the dragon eggs were stored during Galbatorix's rain as king."

She didn't know what to make of this, and she didn't like how she couldn't really see. She made three silver orbs of light so they could see the tunnel better, her swords still in her hands. Eragon noticed this and chuckled. "You don't need to be so paranoid, we are safe in here."

"Well after what happened earlier today, I think I have the right to be as paranoid as I wish…. Wait, everyone stop walking." She froze, as did the others when she said this. They were looking at her in confusion. She dulled the silver lights, quietly said "Stay here and stay quiet until I say otherwise. Trust me." Then silently rushed out of the light into the darkness that surrounded them. She heard footsteps, and they obviously didn't. She looked back to see them stand there with looks of confusion on their faces.

Amy ran through the hall with ease now that she was close to the chamber. The footsteps were louder now, someone was defiantly in there. When she got to the opening, she stopped by the side where the person inside wouldn't be able to see her. When she looked inside, she saw no one, so she took a couple steps inside the circular room, staying close to the wall. When she looked around, she saw that there were large and small holes in the wall shaped like ovals. In the center of the room, there was a large depression going down into the ground where glowing lava filled so there was a few feet of the hole empty so it didn't overflow into the chamber, but filled it with a golden light. There was a giant statue of a golden dragon coming out of the lava. In front of it was an empty chair.

Just looking around, she didn't see anyone, but he could be on the other side of the statue. She crept up to the statue, and decided to climb on top of it, thinking the person won't be able to hide that way. She put her swords in there sheaths, and then used magic to float over to the statue. She then started the difficult climb. She lost her footing a couple of times and almost fell into the lava, but managed to hang on. She got onto the back of the statue, and when she looked up, she saw a hole in the sealing by the wall, and knew instantly something was wrong.

In the tunnel, she heard swords clashing. She quickly looked around the room and saw no one, so she jumped off the statue, almost missing the ground by an inch. "Are you ok?!" she shouted over the noise.

"Don't come to help! Just get out of here! Something's not right!" Eragon didn't want to risk any more unfortunate events coming to her.

She was swiftly walking, trying for the element of surprise. If she stood at the right angle in the room from the archway, which was three feet away and a little to the left, she could see them in the light she created. She could only see ruff outlines of the attackers, so she blazed the orbs to life and saw they were Kull. 'I thought we were all at peace?' she wondered. She made rings of fire form around each of the four Kull, startling them. Jasper looked over towards her, and when he saw her, she put a finger to her lips. He nodded and continued the fight. Eragon slayed the two he was fighting and started to help Jasper. Amy made two balls of fire, each the size of her fist, and threw one at each of the Kull. The distraction helped them kill the last two.

When they started to walk over to Amy, the solid earth formed a thick wall in the archway that separated them.

**Amy P.O.V**

I ran to the wall that just formed and tried to break it, but I couldn't. I took my swords out, about to try striking at it, but thought better of it.

I yelled "What's going on?" through the wall, but I go no answer. I whipped around to hear footsteps, calm and heavy, as if the person is in no rush behind the statue. I was terrified at this point, not knowing what to do. When I tried to reach Raven, something was blocking us off, and I couldn't even reach Eragon or Jasper and they are on the other side of the wall. Cracks were forming in the wall, but they'd vanish a second later. I looked back up at the hole in the sealing, thinking I could climb out and get help, but I'd need to get pass this person first, and I don't know what's in there.

Then four Kull jumped out of the hole, one at a time. I ran to the statue and jumped, I managed to catch the wing and climb onto the back again. The Kull surrounded the statue, and then I saw Durza leaning against the wall he must have created. I could feel myself go pale at the sight of him.

He chuckled at this, and it sent shivers down my back. "How about you come down and we just talk. They won't hurt you unless I say otherwise. And I won't tell them to unless you make me mad."

"Why should I Durza!?"

"So you finally figured it out, and I thought you might want answers, just like me."

I reached down and grabbed one of my daggers and threw it at him, missing his head by a hairs breath. "What do you mean _you_ want answers?"

"I have questions I want answers to, just like you. So, are you going to come down and talk, or am I going to have to make you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you plan on making me come down? Because I'm not." I grabbed my other dagger.

He smirked and muttered something. Then the golden statue started to melt, and I saw it started to tilt. I gasped and jumped, and while I was in the air, I pulled out my swords. I landed soundlessly on the solid ground, and two Kull came running at me. Durza put a hand up, which made them stop in their tracks.

He took a step towards me, and I tried to take a step back, and almost fell into the lava. All four Kull were around me, and I know I can't take all of them on my own. "Ok, I'm down. Now what?" I sneered.

"Put your weapons away. You know you can't fight all of us."

I sighed, knowing that he's right. I put the swords in there sheaths, then I reached my hand out and the dagger flew out of the wall and I caught the handle in my hand and put it back in my boot.

He smiled. "Now that we have that done with. Let's talk, shall we?" He said calmly, walking towards me. "How long have you been able to use your magic the way you do?"

"Long enough to know how it works." I spat. "How long have you been watching me? And _don't_ say long enough. That will only make me mad."

"Many, many, many years. Long enough to know how you fight, and how you act. Why is it that you always run from fights though?"

"Reasons you don't need to worry about. Why are you following me?"

"A reason you'll soon find out." He flicked his wrist and two of the Kull went by his side, and two came running at me. I pulled out my swords and jumped up over the Kull and landed on one of their heads. I jumped off and ran to the other side of the pit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I anger you?" I said sarcastically and made a pouty face. I put my swords in there sheaths and started to climb the wall towards the hole in the sealing. The four Kull now started to run towards me, and Durza started to walk towards me, swords in his hands. And he looked _mad_.

"That wouldn't be very smart to do. Come down before I make you!"

"Hmmm…Sorry but I think I'll have to pass." I continued climbing, and then one of the Kull grabbed my right ankle and yanked me down so I was dangling in his grip. "Hey! LET ME GO!"

Durza walked over and took my weapons, then muttered a spell that cut off my magic so I couldn't use it. I tried to punch and kick the Kull that was holding me, but it did no good. I was stuck.

Then the Kull dropped me onto the ground. I felt the pain of my head hitting the ground first, and then I heard Durza say something…. and everything went black as I fell into in to the grip of unconsciousness.

"All I can hear is yelling, Eragon. And we can't break through the wall."

Eragon was trying to think of something they could do. "We need to get Saphira, Simon, and Raven down here if we can. They should be able to break through." And with that they set off towards the opening when the lights Amy made went out. "We need to hurry."

Eragon made a light and they ran up the tunnel as fast as they could. When they reached the door, it took a second for it to open, and once it was, Raven zoomed past the two Riders like they weren't there, and a minute later there was a loud _thud_ and _crash_. When they looked down the tunnel, they saw that she broke through the wall and froze. Eragon, Jasper, Simon, and Saphira came down the tunnel just in time to see Durza holding an unconscious Amy in his arms climb through the hole. Raven pushed the others aside and ran out of the tunnel, thinking she could cut them off, and the others followed.

When they got out of the tunnel, they flew, trying to find them. But found not a single trace of them.

"Where could they've gone?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. They could be anywhere. Let's go back and get help with the search. There's a lot of ground to cover. I'll have them search on the ground and sky. We are going to see where that hole goes."

Raven wasn't going to stop. _"You can go get help if you wish, but I WON'T stop searching until my Rider is found!"_ And then she flew away, searching for her lost Rider.

"Come on Jasper, the sooner we find Amy, the better for all of us."

When they got back, Eragon called all the Riders to the clearing where Amy first landed when she arrived.

First Eragon explained what happened, but didn't mention the chamber. Instead he said they were in a large cave.

When he finished explaining, someone called out "Why should we help her if she brought a SHADE with her?!" and there was a little murmuring of agreement.

Then all of the sudden, Raven landed right behind Eragon and roared, silence everyone. "_How dare you say that! So what if she is different from you? She is so different I don't know where to start, but SHE is still a Rider and I am her dragon!"_

The human rider that said that stepped out. "_How_ is she different?"

Raven started to growl, and Eragon was about to speak when Murtagh came and stood next to him. "She has a…skill….with magic that no one has ever seen before, and if D-the Shade can somehow get hold of that skill, then all we know may come to an end."

"And what is this _skill_?"

Raven pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. _"The skill to not need words to use magic! Now do you really want to continue this!?"_ When he shook his head, she got off and went back by Eragon, Murtagh, and Jasper.

Lola pushed her way out of the crowd, then turned to them. "Does it matter that she's different? Does it matter that she's an elf?! All the same she's a Rider and she needs help! So just STOP being so picky about it!" She turned and walked up to Eragon and Jasper. "Now who's helping?" And with that, they all got on their dragons and took off to try and find the new Rider.

Eragon spoke to the three Riders next to him. "Come on, there's a specific place I want us to look." Eragon got on Saphira and waited for the other two, then took off.

When they were in the chamber, Eragon led them to the hole. "That is how he escaped. Let's find out where it goes." They nodded in agreement and started climbing. Eragon went in first, then Lola, Jasper, and finally Murtagh.

When they got through the hole, it flattened out so they could walk through. There were no lights, and it was silent, so Eragon made some light so they could see the tunnel. It was so big they could walk side-by-side if they wanted to. There was only one way to go, so they walked.

As they followed the tunnel, they only ran into a Kull, and they took it down easily, but then they found something not as simple. The tunnel brick off in two directions, one on the left, and one on the right. If they listened, you could tell that the left one led outside. The right one continued into the silent darkness.

Lola was the first one to speak. "Which one should we take?"

"Hmm... You and Murtagh take the left one and Jasper and me will take the right one. If either of us find something, then we'll let the other know." He lightly tapped his head as he said this, and they understood what he meant. And with that, they split up.

**Amy P.O.V**

When I woke up, everything was blurry at first. It took me a second to remember what happened. My hands were cuffed together, chained to a stone table over my head, and my ankles were chained to the table as well. I looked around and saw that I was in a dark, circular cave from what I could see. The weapons I had with me were on a table by the door. My mind was foggy, and I didn't feel quite like myself. Knowing I'm going to start freaking out soon, I take deep breathes and tried to clear my mind but to no prevail.

I tried my magic and I could only manage a light for a split second until it went out, leaving me in the dark. When I tried to sense Raven through the connection, I couldn't. My breathing started to quicken as I tried to break the chains, but the cuffs wouldn't break, and cut my wrists, and it _hurt_. The ones on my ankles wouldn't break, either. I was stuck.

Then I heard keys jingling in the lock on the door, and when the door opened, I could feel my heart start to pound as he walked in to the room and made a light blaze to life above me, and once my eyes adjusted, I could see the Shade clearly.

He walked up to me. "So you tried to break the chains. I thought you would."

I just glared up at him. "So you _finally_ caught me…..now what?"

"You'll see soon enough. It's already starting to take effect." He barked an evil laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"Wh-What is?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Then he headed for the door and left.

'I need to get out of here!' I thought.

To Be Continued…

**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Unknown Mysteries

**I start school next week, so it will take a lot longer to update future chapters. **

**With Murtagh and Lola**

"I see some light ahead!" Lola told Murtagh. They hadn't run into any trouble yet.

"Yeah, I do too, come on." The two Riders walked towards the opening in the ground.

"Murtagh, don't you find it strange that we haven't run into anything yet?"

"Yeah, but this way we're making faster progress. Let's not question it."

When they got to the opening, the first thing they noticed was a cave with four Kull guarding the entrance.

"I'm going to assume Amy's in there." Murtagh said. "Tell Eragon."

She nodded and started to search for Eragon and Jasper's minds. She quickly found them and focused on Eragon. _'Eragon, this is Lola. We think we found her in a cave not far from us. There are four Kull guarding the entrance.'_

'_Ok. We just got a dead end here so we'll come to you. DON'T do anything until we get there. Ok?'_

'_Alright, just hurry.'_ She ended the connection, and then spoke to Murtagh. "They just got a dead end so they'll come to us. Eragon said not to do anything until they get here." All she got in response was a grunt. "Hmm…I wonder if I could reach Amy." She muttered to herself. She reached out with her mind, searching the cave for the mind of her new friend.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh asked, breaking her concentration.

"I want to see if Amy is in there before we try anything stupid. I was looking for her mind before you broke my concentration."

"What ever happened to not doing anything 'til Eragon gets here?"

"I'm getting impatient! Now _shush_!" Murtagh blinked in surprise at this and said nothing. "Can you go see where they are?" He nodded and walked off. "Finally." She muttered.

She focused on the cave, and sent her mind to search. She avoided the Kull she could see, and knew that if she slightly brushed against anything or anyone in there other than Amy, they could end up dead. But she continued all the same.

The cave was like a maze, filled with many paths that end as a dead end, but when she was convinced Amy wasn't in there and was withdrawing her mind, she saw the briefest spark of a weak mind. It was Amy, and when Lola searched the room, there was a dark presence there and she swiftly withdrew, knowing that it was the Shade.

"Lola! I said not to do anything." She jumped at the sudden outburst from behind her.

"Well what did you expect me to do? Wait here and do nothing? HAH! And at least I found her in there! Her mind is very weak, and the Shade is in there but thankfully he didn't notice me. If I can get past the Kull and Shade, I can get her out. I saw how the tunnels are, so I know the way."

Murtagh smirked. "I assume you need a good distraction?"

"Yes, I do. I think Eragon should come with me since he has fought him before."

"Fought who?" The mention of his name snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Durza. I saw you thinking about it when we were talking. Don't look at me that way! It was right there in front, how could I miss it?"

"Alright. Jasper, listen to Murtagh. Murtagh, don't let Jasper or yourself get killed. You know how to put on a good show, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Come on Jasper, and get Simon here too." And then the two Riders walked out of the cave.

"So what is our plan?"

"Follow me, and get Amy. I know the tunnels now that I looked. We will just need to make sure we don't get caught."

"Ok. Is she close or far in?"

"Middle. There's the distraction, let's go!" Murtagh and Jasper were flying around on their dragons making A LOT of noise. Lola watched the opening, waiting for the Shade to come out, but he didn't. She was just hoping they wouldn't run in to him while they looked for Amy. And with that they ran out of the tunnel and into the cave opening unnoticed.

At first, all Amy could hear was silence, then it sounded as if there were dragons attacking each other it was so loud. Durza rushed out of the room, leaving her alone. She felt someone wanting permission to her mind, and she recognized it as Eragon, so she put down the tiny bit of barrier she could manage to hold up.

'_Amy, are you alone right now?'_

'_Yes. What's going on out there? Where am I?'_

'_Murtagh and Jasper are making a distraction, and you are in a cave. Are you ok? Your mind is weak and….different.'_

'_No I'm not ok! I'm chained to a table and I feel like I'm going to faint!'_

'_Lola and I are coming; we are inside now so we shouldn't be too long. What did he do to you?'_

Amy paused, _'I don't know.'_ She said hopelessly. _'Please hurry.'_

As they communicated, her mind got foggier and everything slowly blurred as she fought to stay awake. She could hear the faint sounds of metal hitting metal, and someone shouting to go ahead. There was banging on the door and it started to crack. Then it broke into splinters as Lola came running through the door. When she saw Amy, she ran up to the table and broke the chains holding Amy to the table with her sword. When she sat up, she put her hands next to each other, palms facing the other, with an inch between and tried to make a little volt of lightning and managed, along with shocking herself accidentally. But she couldn't make anything else though after. "Thank you for coming Lola."

"If anything, thank Eragon. He's keeping Durza distracted. Are these your weapons?" she was gesturing to the pile by the door. When Amy nodded she brought them over to her. Amy put them on like how they were before, then tried to stand up, and would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Lola.

"Thanks." She stood on her own and managed to walk without falling. She walked to the door way and looked into the hall. A few feet away, she could see Eragon fighting Durza. She muttered "I know I'm going to regret this." And started to run at Durza, whom had his back to her. She turned so her shoulder was towards Durza and rammed into him, knocking him to the ground. She laughed and walked unsteadily to Eragon's side. Lola was gaping at what she saw and ran over by them and started to lead the way out.

Amy was running, but she suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. Eragon picked her up and ran with her in his arms. He looked behind to see Durza gone.

"Saphira is waiting by Murtagh and Jasper. Is Lorelei?"

"Yes." (A/N: Lorelei is Lola's dragon. She is a sunset orange.)

"Good."

**AMY P.O.V**

Even though I was unconscious, I knew I was moving. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't wake up.

And all of the sudden, I was right in front of them all. And Lola ran _threw_ me. "HEY!" I shouted as I whirled around. When she turned to see who said that she went pale, dropped her sword, and screamed.

"What? What's wrong? Why did you scream Lola?"

"Eragon…what's going on here?! _Why_ is Amy a GHOST!?" I turned to look at Eragon and he stopped in his tracks and almost dropped my limp body. "She-She's still breathing… I don't know. Amy? Do you know?"

"N-No, I don't…" then I remembered something. This happened when I was 12. I gasped at the memory and something inside me turned dark. "I know what to do. It's dangerous if I'm like this for too long but no one can touch me… and I can touch them. I am stronger with magic this way. Just make sure you all get out of here. And _DON'T_ let my body get any death blows or else I'll be stuck like this." And then flew off towards where Durza was. When I saw he was gone, I turned back.

Lola spoke to Eragon. "She looked different than how she actually does. That's not good, it is?"

He shook his head. "We should hurry. Her eyes weren't the color they should've been. They were gray, and her hair seems to be darker, she wasn't herself. And that can't be good at all."  
I saw Saphira and Lorelei land in the clearing as they emerged from the cave. I followed them slowly to make sure we weren't being followed.  
When I was out of the cave, I saw Uncle Eragon and Lola climb onto their dragons and take off. Jasper and Uncle Murtagh were distracting four Kull and when they saw Eragon run out they swiftly killed them. When they saw me like this they froze with expressions of shock and fear. "Come on, let's go! I might explain later. Where's Raven?"

Uncle Murtagh shook off the shock first, then lightly shoved Jasper to help him out of it. "Looking for you. What happened to you!? Why do you look like that?"

"Look like what? Why my spirit is out of my body?"

"Well…yes...but why do you look like_ that_?"

'What is he talking about?' I'm getting confused. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! What do I mean!? Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Hey! I know I may not look great but that doesn't give you any right to say that!"

Jasper spoke before Uncle Murtagh could. "She'll explain later. Right now we need to go!"

I gave him a nod and flew up by Uncle Eragon and Lola. Almost right after I got up to them I heard Raven roar in pain. "RAVEN!" I went back into my body, and when my eyes opened I was looking at Uncle Eragon. We were on Saphira high in the sky.

My mind was a little foggy still and something inside me was dark, which I didn't remember being there but I don't care right now. Raven roared in pain again and when I looked in the direction it was coming from I saw a small purple dot that was a dragon fall out of the sky into the forest. I was trying to sit up and was about to jump when Uncle Eragon started to hold me back. "RAVEN! Uncle Eragon, let me go! I need to help Raven! Let…me…GO!" He was holding onto my arms, preventing me from jumping.

My anger and fear gave me energy and I made fire flare to life on my hands and arms as if it were gloves. His grip loosened from the heat and I managed to get out of his grip. Just as I jumped I felt a strong shock of pain in my head and heard another roar of agony from Raven. Jasper and Uncle Murtagh were walking carefully towards me, and Uncle Eragon and Lola jumped from their dragons and landed behind me so I was surrounded. I thought I would be quick enough to get pass Jasper and Lola, so I started to run for it, and Lola tackled me to the ground even with the fire on my arms. It went out in the shock of getting tackled and I tried to climb out from under her, but she had a tight grip on me. "Why is it you won't let me help Raven!? You'd do the same for you dragon! She's hurt! I need to help her!"

Uncle Eragon spoke in answer. "You aren't yourself, Amy. Your hair is turning black and your eyes are gray. We need to make sure you're ok before anything else happens. So just relax, we can check on her after we get you to the nurses."

"_NO!_ I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT! SO LET ME GO, DAMN IT!" Dark gray fire blazed to life around me and the sudden explosion blew Lola off of me.

I scrambled to my feet and ran into the trees in the direction of Raven. I made the fire go out and didn't question the color at the moment. All I was thinking of was getting to Raven. The darkness in my head was stronger and it was affecting my thinking and acting. I wasn't going to try and clear my mind because I would have to stop and sit. I could hear the dragons in the air circling above and could hear Uncle Eragon, Uncle Murtagh, Jasper, and Lola chasing me through the undergrowth. Then I thought of hiding and letting them pass. So I climbed high into a tree, sat on a branch, and waited. They were soon underneath me and I froze, not wanting to alert them of my position.

I tilted my head down so I could see them better, and they stopped right underneath me, and some of my hair fell into my face, and I almost screamed. I was watching black slowly creep down the length of my hair, removing all brown and blond. As the black took over, my hair turned straight, free of any of the waviness it had before.

Uncle Eragon spoke. "She can't be far. Her tracks stop here. Look around…wait…" he looked up and looked straight at me, at first in surprise, then in annoyance. "Amy! Come down here! Durza did something to you and we need to find out what!"

"You aren't in charge of me! I don't have to listen to you!"

"Either you come down or I'm coming up, Amy. It's your choice." Lola was a remarkable tree climber. She could be up there before I knew it.  
I sat against the trunk and moved my legs so I looked like I was getting comfy but I was really getting prepared to jump. Lola shrugged and started to climb swiftly up the tree. When she was about a foot down from me I jumped, and pulled my swords from my back. Then I saw the purple blade was ever so slowly turning black like my hair, the handle was turning ash gray like my eyes.

'What is going on?' I wondered. I started to run then a red ball of light zoomed pass me, missing me by a hairs breath. When I turned I saw Uncle Murtagh with his arm outstretched towards me. I made a giant wall of black fire, which should have been purple, which was about 5 feet high. I turned on my heel and ran in the direction of Raven.

There was a startlingly strong shock of pain in my head from the bond I have with Raven, along with a loud shriek of pain and agony from her. At this I bolted it, running as fast as I could through the plants. I risked a glance back, and I've just about had it with them. I made a wall of dirt 5 feet thick rise 10 feet high, and stretched 30 feet wide and made it a foot thicker, higher, and wider by bending the plants over it, and finally made fire spread across the entire wall and not burn the plants.

One of the guys, I think Jasper, shouted, "Come on Amy! Let us help you! Why are you running from us?" I didn't bother to answer, I just turned to run the last 50 feet or so to Raven, and what I saw scared me.

She was changing, and I screamed bloody murder at it. Her purple and silver scales were turning pitch black. Her silver eyes turned piercing ash-gray like mine; the membrane of her wings was turning a dark, dark gray, along with her claws. The spikes on her back were a light gray like our eyes. She looked completely different. Then again, so do I. By now my hair was completely black and slowly straightening, and from what I could see, I was _really_ pale.

I walked over to Raven and I could tell she was as afraid as I am. I reached out and rubbed the top of her head and she made what sounded like purring. _"I am glad to see you, little one. I see you have changed, like me."_

_"Yes, we have. I think I'm ok though." _I told her.

I looked over to the wall and there were a few cracks here and there, and when I looked up, I saw Saphira, Thorn, Simon, and Lorelei circling high overhead, probably to tell them if I start running again.

I was breathing a little hard from running, and how much magic I used just then with the wall and all the fire I made earlier. My head started to feel as if I were having a migraine. No, worse than that, almost as if someone were tearing apart my mind even though no one was. I fell to the ground in front of Raven, and she was instantaneously on her feet trying to help me up, but I couldn't. Everything started to blur. I saw the wall finally come down and they all ran towards me. Raven went in front of me and growled protectively, warning them to stay back. They stood back wondering where this dragon came from. I was really dizzy. I couldn't even sit up easily.

"Hey… relax. They would be smart not to make you mad. They just want to help me, and I wouldn't let them until I got here to you." She turned her attention to me and nuzzled my left shoulder. She stepped back and allowed them closer. They were being very cautious with her, not knowing it was Raven.

When they were next to me, I couldn't tell what they might have been thinking.  
Uncle Murtagh didn't really recognize me. "Amy? Oh god, please tell me that isn't you. And where'd the black dragon come from?"

I gave a weak laugh. I tried to stand up using Raven for support and I fell to the ground. "Ow! Yeah… it's me. Come on, I don't look that different, do I?"  
They looked at each other and seemed like they didn't want to answer. I tried to stand up again and I managed to, leaning on Raven in the proses. Then the ground seemed to come rushing up at me and everything went dark and cold.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"What the hell did he do to her? Wait a second… is that… is that Raven?" Eragon wondered.

In response, she nodded her head. _"Yes. I am worried for my Rider. Please make sure she is alright."_

"We will. Jasper, bring her to the nurses. Lola, you go with to make sure she gets taken care of right away, since you scare them a little. Murtagh and I should let her parents know what happened, which won't be fun at all, if I know my sister." He seemed to suddenly become tired and unwilling to do anything.

Jasper picked Amy up so one arm was under her back, and the other was under her knees (A/N: Bridal Style) and started to walk to the clearing by the cave where the dragons could land. Lola followed him out after casting one final glance at the others.

When they were out of ear shot, Murtagh spoke. "Do I have to tell them, too? Lorane is a little scary when she's mad."

"Stop your whining. I'm the youngest, not you. And yes you do. Come on." He started to walk to the clearing when he saw Simon and Lorelei fly off. Raven darted after Jasper, not allowing her to be separated from her rider again.

Eragon and Murtagh walked in silence, trying to determine why Amy was trying to stop them. "Hey Eragon, why do you think she didn't want us to help?"  
"I don't know. She wasn't herself though; something in her turned dark. And Raven knows us, wouldn't growl at us. And why did both their appearances change? It makes no sense!"

"I'm not sure. But they need to be watched now. We can't allow them to get hurt any more, and we don't know what they'll do." Murtagh stopped abruptly and grabbed Eragon's arm, pulling him back into the undergrowth. He put a finger to his lips and pointed at the clearing. Right away he knew why he did that.  
Durza.

Anger swelled up inside Eragon and he stomped out of the cover of the plants. "What the hell did you do to Amy!?"

Durza had his back to Eragon, and when he turned around, Eragon saw that he was laughing. "I … _awoke_ … her inner-self. She always had it in her, it just needed a little push." He shrugged.

"You _awoke_ her 'inner-self'?" Murtagh stepped out of the bush and stood next to his brother, Zarock in his hand. "What does that mean?"

The shade smirked. "She just needed a push in the right direction. That's all."  
Eragon strung his bow and grabbed an arrow, which made Durza laugh. "So you're where she got her skills with a bow and arrow from. Too bad they won't help you here." But Eragon ignored him. He loosed an arrow and it landed in Durza's shoulder. He just smirked. "Maybe I'm not the one you should be worrying about right now."

Eragon and Murtagh looked at each other in confusion, not understanding what he meant, but when they looked back, the arrow was on the ground, snapped in half, and he was gone.

To Be Continued…

**Sorry it took so long, I would keep needing to rewrite parts because I would end up at a dead end with my story. But here it is! Please review when you can.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7- Who Am I?

**I am sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but I didn't quite know how to continue it. **

It's been almost two weeks since Amy had been captured by Durza and she still hasn't awakened at all. Raven wouldn't leave the side of the bed Amy was resting in, not even to hunt. Whenever anyone went into the room and walked towards the bed, she would growl at them and keep them away from her unconscious rider, not even to try and help her because she wasn't trusting anyone, but also for another reason…a reason that will make them both live without allies and only enemies in their eyes from this point on…

The nurse that was helping Amy left the room and went to Eragon's office. She knocked on the door and waited for him to let her in. She heard him call "Come in." and entered the room. He was facing a bookshelf when he turned on his heel to see who it was.

"Star, how's she doing?" He asked the curly black haired nurse.  
She had an expression of worry and confusion on her face as she replied. "She is still asleep. I've managed to get pass her barrier around her mind twice and I don't know what to say. There is a lot of…dark energy in her mind and its strangely…empty. And I can't check her injuries because Raven won't let me near her."

Eragon thought about what she said for a few minutes. "Maybe we can talk some sense into Raven… I'll go down by Amy and Raven and see what I can do." He grabbed the book he was looking at when Star came in and headed towards the door. He allowed Star to lead him to the room they were keeping Amy in, and when they reached the door they heard something move in the room. When they tried to turn the nob on the door it wouldn't budge, no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get the door open.

Amy woke up about a minute after Star left the room. The first thing she wondered was 'Where am I?' as she slowly sat up. She tried to remember what happened and realized she couldn't remember anything, except that her name was Amethyst, but preferred to be called Amy, she was very different when it came to magic, she was an elf, her parents were Lorane and Aaron, and she was Raven's dragon rider.

She looked around and a few feet away there was a mirror on the stone wall over a small brown desk. Raven got up and stood so she could help her rider up. On the first try she fell down with a small shriek, but Raven caught her before she hit the ground. She quietly said thank you as she unsteadily walked over to the mirror.

When she got there she saw herself with ash gray eyes, waist length midnight black hair with a silvery shine in the light where it hit directly (A/N: Like how hair shines when the light hits it directly), her full lips rosy red, and her skin frighteningly white. She gasped in shock at this, she remembered herself as how she looked before, not this! She didn't believe this was her, she was about to ask Raven if she remembered anything when she saw movement behind her as it moved to her left side, away from the door.

She spun on her heel when Raven started to growl. There was a man with maroon hair and eyes standing across the room. Her eyes were darting around the room, trying to find something to fight with if need be, and saw the pile of her weapons a few feet away by the bed. He followed her gaze and chuckled just as there was pounding on the door.

Amy backed away from the stranger and from the door towards her weapons and asked in a quiet, shaky voice "Who-Who are you?" and the thing that confused her the most was when she grabbed her swords, he didn't make any movement for his. He gave her an almost kind smile and replied in a kind voice "A friend. I came to save you from these people keeping you prisoner here."

Raven spoke in Amy's mind. _"Find out his name. We don't know who he is."_

After this Amy raised her guard and asked again "Who are you? Really?" in a more steady tone of voice.

He seemed alarmed and worried. "You really don't remember me? It's me, Durza." The name seemed familiar, a frightening familiar.

She took a step back, away from the mysterious man and moved closer to Raven and her weapons. "Where am I?"

He sighed and said in a sad tone "You are on Vroengard, the 'island of the riders'. But Eragon lied to them so he could gain their trust, their strength. And now he's going to try and get you too. You are young and would be easy to influence. But why don't you remember me?"

"I-I-I don't know… I don't remember anything really… I don't know why..." She admitted miserably while shaking her head. "I only remember my name, my parents' names, and that I'm Raven's rider. That's it." When she looked over at Durza he was slowly passing the room with a thoughtful look on his face. Then there a mischievous gleam in his eyes when he suddenly turned back to her.

"Do you believe me when I say Eragon is your enemy? Our enemy. He has been tricking riders to believe that he is an ally when he is really an enemy. And he wants you for your talent with magic, the skill you have that none have ever seen before. And I don't want that to happen. Do you?" Amy wasn't quite sure what to think at the random questions and statements.

She had an expression of confusion on her face as she shook her head while trying to make heads or tails of this. "I don't know…Who is this Eragon? How did I get here?"

"Eragon is the blue rider, and believe it or not, your uncle. It's a shame he let the power go to his head. He brought you here, managed to get you to trust him." He said in a sad, disappointed voice, and Amy had a look of pure horror on her face. Just then the pounding on the door became louder and there was someone yelling on the other side, and cracks were forming in the wood.

Amy put her weapons on so her bow and arrows were on her hips and so her swords were on her back, and put her daggers in one of the saddle bags because she didn't know where they went. When she was done Durza asked "Do you wish to stay with him, or leave with me?"

"I don't want to stay, but how would we get out?" and in answer he made an explosion of dust, dirt, and rock leaving a giant hole in the wall to outside. Then he jumped calling for her to follow. So she climbed onto Raven and just as they reached the opening in the wall, the door erupted to splinters as a man with a flaring blue sword came running in. At this Raven flew off, and when they were out, they saw just how far away land could be if they ran away. _'What are we going to do now Raven?'_

"_Find Durza and get out of here. That's what."_

To Be Continued….

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I couldn't think of what to do for this one. Please, if any of you have ideas, please tell me. And review how I've been doing too please, I don't even know how I'm doing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-A New Adventure Starts**

**Sorry it's so short. If anyone has Ideas for future chapters please let me know. But until then, please enjoy the story.**

Amy P.O.V.

When we leveled out I looked around the island as Raven and I flew overhead. We passed over a small clearing and suddenly there was a mind requesting permission to speak with me. Cautiously, I put a little of the barrier down, and Durza spoke. "I'm in the clearing under you. Come down when you're ready."

I looked down but I didn't see him. "I don't see you." And then he came out of the foliage and I saw him. "Ok. I'll come down."

When we landed I saw this specific area was very wooded compared to any where else I saw when flying over. It was a little frightening how you can't see much of the sky over head either. I asked "Why are we here?"

"The riders here are convinced that I'm their enemy because of Eragon. If they see me, then they will try to kill me." He sighed.

I gasped and took a involuntary step back. "W-Why?!"

"Like I said, Eragon convinced them that I am the enemy. They are blind to the truth. The sooner we leave the better."

"We will be spotted too easily, or at least, I will…"

At this he smirked. "Then change how you look. Make it so you look different. You have the power to-" he silenced abruptly as a giant blue dragon flew overhead. "Hurry. Do you remember how to?"

I tried to picture myself with straight, pale, grass green shoulder length hair, and then it happened. I smirked as I made my skin a little tan so I wasn't so pale, and made my eyes an emerald green. Then I made Raven's scales, eyes and claws white, and her eyes a sky blue.

As we looked at how I changed us I realized just how easy it was. Shockingly easy. And the best part is now we can hide while we fly high in the sky.

"How'd I do?" I asked.

_"Wonderful."_ Raven said.

Durza seemed surprised at how quickly I did it. "Astonishing. You two look completely different. But why those colors?"

"White for Raven because when we fly we can blend in better, and as for the green, just because I figured it would help me blend in to the trees."  
"Smart." All I did was smile in return. Then I noticed Raven's saddle was still black, so I changed it to white as well. When I was satisfied with my work, I stated to go through the two saddle bags.

I found the two daggers I put in there, a silver hooded cloak that went to my knees, a silvery purple silk dress and matching shoes, a change of clothes, and hair ties. I put the cloak on and buttoned it up. It hid the weapons on my back, and waist. I closed the bags and turned to Durza. "Now what?"

"We get out of here. You will need to fly, so we can meet up in the Spine by Pallancar Valley."

"Ok. Should I worry about looking elven or do elves live beside humans?"

"You're fine, but you should probably keep Raven hidden so none of the riders come after you. Anything else?"

I thought for a little bit. "I don't think so."

With that he pulled a folded map from his pocket, handed it to me, and vanished in a cloud of what looked like fog or smoke. I coughed a few times until it cleared up. All that was left was writing on the ground that read _**'Search for Roran Strong Hammer. He is in need of help from a strong magician, and if you help him he will be in your det. The rest is up to you for what he does and tells you.'**_ And then it was signed Durza. I then wiped it away, making it look like it was never there.

I turned to Raven and asked mentally _'Ready to fine this 'Roran Strong Hammer'?'_

_"Ready."_ She replied in a strong, confident voice.

'_Then lets fly.'_

To Be Continued…


End file.
